Forgotten But Loved
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Utatane Piko is one of those Vocaloids you don't even know existed. He is bullied by other Vocaloids, Sony, along with the community due to him not being very popular. But all of that changes when Piko meets a new face. WARNING: YAOI
1. Always Invisible

Chapter 1: Always Invisible

 _Process of Creation: 100%_

 _The boy slowly awakened to see himself surrounded by blue liquid. He could faintly make out a group of figures in front of him wearing white, but his vision was too blurry to make out faces. He felt himself lower until his feet touched metal, which then he assumed that he was in a canister. A moment later, the liquid started to decrease until none remained. A door opened in front of him, and the moment he took a step forward he collapsed to his knees. He felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders and he looked up, blue and green heterochromic eyes filled with confusion as a man placed a hand ontop of his head, and spoke only his name._

 _"Utatane Piko."_

The silverette opened his eyes to glance at the dark ceiling, his mind tracing back to the day he was born, and then a few hours later, when he was introduced to the rest of the Vocaloid Family, when everyone was so happy and welcoming, but that all changed when the sales charts were shown to them. Their attitudes changed the moment they saw those charts, and saw that the heterochromic male wasn't doing so hot. The previous Vocaloids had started to doubt that he will sell succeedingly and will never have an update in his software. Even the company who created him has given up on him.

He turned onto his side, nuzzling his head into the pillow. If he could recall, many Vocaloids that he knew have been updated to more recent software or is getting to that point: Miku had been receiving updates from the very beginning, and she was scheduled to be a part of V4 software as well, the Kagamines just recently had a V4 demo and are confirmed to have an English voicebank. Even a more recent V3 Vocaloid, like Rana, is scheduled to have an update. All of the V1 and V2 English Vocaloids have all retired; as for Piko, he was the only Vocaloid without an update, and that was due to him being invisible to others.

The teen sat up, pulling the curtain back from the window, leaning against the edge to gaze at the faint sunrise. His eyelids lowered halfway and he sighed. It was no use thinking about which Vocaloids would be updated this early. Perhaps later on, he would talk with Sony about an upgrade for him. He crawled to the foot of the bed to turn on the TV, squinting his eyes a bit when he was blinded by a bright screen. He blinked a few times to adjust, only to see a report about Miku's upcoming concert with the Kagamines, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko that was in a few weeks. Following that report was a small interview with the fairy Vocaloids, Merli and Aoki Lapis, and finally, a sneak peek at Dex and Daina's new demo. Piko felt jealous towards other Vocaloids, since they all have updates and new songs and are involved in all sorts of the media. Meanwhile here he is with very few songs, no concert debuts, and has only a little fanart compared to the other Vocaloids.

He flipped the channel to VLN(Vocaloid Network), to see fans debating over their favorite male Vocaloid. Most of them were fighting over Len and Kaito, while others were fighting over Kiyoteru and Gakupo. The silverette felt left out; three of those males used to be for the V2 engine, but were soon updated to V4, while Kaito(who was originally a commerical failure) used to be for the V1 engine and was updated to V3.

The topic changed from favorite males to new Vocaloids. A few people stated how Sachiko sounded like a female Gakupo, and were dumfounded when they found out that Cyber Diva was a part of the VY series. As time went by, dozens of debates were heard that Piko found uninteresting and went back to laying on his side, glancing out of the scarlet sky.

The door to his bedroom opened and a man stepped inside. "I see you're already awake," He stated, glancing over at the TV and seeing the fans gawk over their favorite female. "Don't even think about it. You will never meet people's expectations no matter how hard you try." Those words hurt Piko and he brought his knees against his chest, biting his bottom lip. "Now then, Megumi will be here shortly so I advise you get ready." The man closed the door behind him, leaving the silverette alone. He slowly sat up, turning off the TV before heading to his closet, grabbing a black hoodie and shorts before exiting the room and to the indoor bathhouse. On his way, he felt passerbys glaring at him with those uneasy eyes. Piko kept his head lowered. It was like this every day; ever since the sales charts were revealed, everyone at the company's attitudes started to change. The silverette thought that it was probably because he's Sony's first and only Vocaloid. That explains why there hasn't been a new Sony Vocaloid in the last few years. Everyone in the company had thought they had failed with creating a commercially succeeding Vocaloid, and so they treated Piko like he was nothing more than a failure.

He entered the bathhouse, throwing all of his clothes into a small basket and placing them in a small cupboard, before slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt. The men in the room gave him glances. "Piko, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in the girl's bathhouse?" Piko ignored him as his shirt slid from his shoulders and onto the floor. The company also seems to forget that Piko is a male and not a female.

The men grabbed their clothes and left the silverette alone. He closed his eyes before stepping in the water, slouching down until his shoulders remained above the surface. His ahoge lowered slightly as he pulled his knees closer, letting out a silent sigh. He still wonders why Sony still keeps him around if they've given up on him. It was probably because he's their only Vocaloid. Over the past few years, the company had been creating new Vocaloids, but they never do so well due to the company's bad reputation. Since they don't do so well, Sony decides to sell them to local wealthy men to get by for money. Three Vocaloids that Sony created didn't last very long, for they killed themselves because they didn't want to be seen as failures to their company. Now Piko was the only one, who still seems like a toy to most people.

Piko shifted his legs a bit, lifting his head, opening his mouth to sing.

 _Yozakura mai mitoreta saka michi  
_ _Ima demo kimi wa oboete ii masuka  
_ _Zutto boku wa ano hi wo wasurenai  
_ _Hajimete waratta kimi wo_

He sang to himself quietly, one of his first original songs that he kept dear to him. As he sang, a tear ran down his cheek, knowing full well that he could never meet expectations with Sony, knowing that he'll never be as popular as other Vocaloids, especially the Big 8, knowing that he will never get an update, and knowing that he'll forever be invisible in the Vocaloid community.

 **(A/N:) Hey guys I'm back with another Vocaloid fic. This fic is mainly going to be about Piko(as you could see with this chapter), and It's based off of how Piko isn't a very well-known Vocaloid as well as being as one of the less popular. Whenever I think about Piko, this fic just comes to mind, and since I'm a Piko fan I couldn't resist this(I'm surprised I wrote this in a matter of two days). Anyway I hope you enjoy what this story has to offer.**


	2. Just Doing Business

Chapter 2: Just Doing Business

 _Piko was lead down the hall to a large room filled with chatters of what sounded like a party. He lifted an eyebrow before turning to the man who was leading him, having him glance behind towards the silverette. "The voices are all Vocaloids just like you. There are only a few, but they're still Vocaloids." Piko's eyes widened a bit at this, wondering if the Vocaloids he spoke of would be nice to him. He had heard about them from other members of the company, so he wasn't really surprised that he would be meeting them._

 _The man opened the door, and all of the voices went silent. He breathed in and stepped aside. "Everyone, allow me to introduce the newest member of the Vocaloid_ _family. This is Utatane Piko." Piko stepped forward to take in all of the new faces, then glancing at the signs they were under. There were a variety: there were a small group of six Vocaloids under the sign titled Crypton Future Media, along with another group of the same amount under the sign Zero-G Limited, a group of four were under AH-Software(Piko was surprised that one of them was a small child), four were under Internet Co, Ltd, a pair was under Power FX, and a single Vocaloid had a Bplats Inc nametag stuck to her clothes. He bowed politely to them, having the girl with green pigtails tilt her head. "Sony-san, is that a boy or a girl?" She asked._

 _"That's a girl right?" The female of the blonde twins asked._

 _"Looks like it." The male twin replied to her. The man chuckled and placed a hand on top of Piko's head. "I assure you all that this is a boy."_

 _"But why does he look all girly?" The child spoke up. "And what's that thing on his head?"_

 _"It's called an ahoge, Yuki," A tall pink-haired woman replied to her. "I have one too if you forgot."_

 _"And the reason he looks girly is because he was designed to look that way," Another pink-haired female continued before pointing to the blonde boy. "Like Len."_

 _"Hey!" The blonde male blushed in return with a shout. "It's not like I wanted to look this way, you cat-crazy otaku!"_

 _"Now now, you two. Settle down a bit." A man with long purple hair pulled the blonde back while a brunette man with glasses pulled back the pinkette. A brunette woman wearing red approached Piko and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Utatane Piko. I hope to work with you very soon." The silverette bowed again and shook her hand in return._

The woman entered Piko's room to see him staring blankly at the TV, VLN on the screen, before looking down to see the comments on his webpage, frowning a bit when he saw some negative energy. She stepped forward, slowly pulling the phone from his hands and clicking the power button, glancing down at him. "I don't think looking at hate comments is going to make you feel better," He lowered his head to avoid his gaze, until she cupped his cheek and lifted his head. "I don't know what you hope to gain from that."

"Sorry, Megumi." Piko muttered under his breath, before the woman ruffled his hair. "It's alright. I just don't want you to live like this. If I could have my way, I would try to let people know that you exist. Unlike Sony, I would promote you more and not hold a copyright." The silverette kept his head lowered. The company has kept a tight copyright claim on him, even though he has a standard licensing agreement like any other Vocaloid. To add onto that, the company held very little promotion for him, so it wasn't surprising that very few people know about him.

He slowly slid himself off of the bed and slipped on his shoes before Megumi lead him towards the entrance by the hand. Piko kept his gaze hidden as he pulled his hood over his head as the woman lead him down the steps from the company building and down the sidewalk. Through the corners of his eyes, he spotted the various Vocaloids making their way towards their destinations: Flower was with the Kagamines for a treat at an ice cream shop, Kiyoteru was walking Yuki home from the recording studio, a new trailer for the newest Vocaloid game called VOCADOL was showing on a nearby building, and Bruno and Clara were enjoying a small lunch at a nearby cafe.

Soon, the two arrived at a small limousine with a window rolled down in the backseat. A middle-aged man glanced over at them and smiled. "Thank you, young lady." Megumi bowed to him and then stepped back to let Piko bow to him. "Let me know when you're done so I can come get you." She said to Piko before hugging him and walking off. The silverette stepped into the limo on the other side before it drove off towards a manor in the distance.

* * *

Piko pulled back the moment the man's essence splattered onto his face. He looked up to see his pleasured face before he was thrown onto the bed. "5000¥ this time," The man replied while pulling the boy's legs apart. "That was a very dull job. Because of that, you're not cumming unless I say so."

This was a normal routine for Piko. Since Sony was losing money, they send him to become some sort of sex slave for the nobles to earn at least something. Once a week, he was sent to be a nobleman's pet for a single day before coming back home to show the company how much he had earned. As much as he hated doing this, he honestly had no other choice, or else Sony would make him do worse things to earn money. In his opinion, this was the lowest they could go.

The sun had started to set in the distance as the man pulled out of his small body, and reaching down for his clothes. "I'll pay your quota in a bit. Right now, go clean yourself up." Piko nodded, but the moment he took a step forward, he collapsed onto the floor. His hips ached along with the rest of his body, and he could barely move himself. The noble nodded to one of his maids, who bowed and proceeded to carry the silverette to the bathroom. It didn't take long for Piko to clean himself and get redressed, but it was difficult with the pain erupting from his body. Soon he was being driven to the meeting place with his quota in a large bag. He then hauled himself into the back of Megumi's car before she drove him back to the Sony Building.

At last Piko had returned to his room, crawling his way towards the bed and curling up into a ball. "By the way," Megumi had sat down next to him and stroked his hair. "My little brother will be coming to visit tomorrow so I hope you two can get along," The silverette looked up at her and lifted an eyebrow and she smiled. "You see, I told him a little bit about you, and I promised him that you two would meet someday."

"He probably just wants to tell me how bad of a singer I am." The teen grumbled in return while turning away, and Megumi shook her head. "He's listened to what few songs that you have, and he said that you're vocals are pretty good, and that he's impressed that a male could sing so high. That's why he wants to meet you so badly." Piko showed no emotion to this, but deep inside, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never heard anyone say that they liked his music. He sat up at glanced at the woman with eyes of disbelief, but showed interest. Megumi giggled and placed a hand on top of his head. "You'll meet him tomorrow. Promise."

She stood up and left the room, leaving Piko with a gaping mouth. His mouth closed and an excited giggle escaped his mouth. He was glad that he was going to meet someone who appreciated his music. He wondered what Megumi's little brother was like, and hoped that they got along.

 **Me: I honestly had no idea where the sex slave thing came from, but hey I stuck with it. Anyway I'm kinda glad with how I wrote this chapter, with the little flashbacks in the beginning; I honestly enjoyed writing those and I'll keep writing those for probably the next chapter or two. Anyway until the next chapter, I'll check you guys later.**


	3. A New Face

Chapter 3: A New Face

Piko hummed happily to himself the next morning, steam emitting from the water in the bathhouse. He brought his knees closer to himself and he rested his chin on them carefully with a smile on his face. He was excited to meet Megumi's little brother, and started to think of what he would be like. The silverette thought that he would be very kind and obviously happy to meet him. But then he started to wonder how he would introduce himself. He thought about being polite, not wanting to give off a bad impression, but he also didn't want to screw this up. This was the first time he would be meeting someone who enjoys to hear him sing, so he was a bit nervous.

"I've never seen you with that smile on your face."

The silverette's smile faded when he heard Sony step into the room. He turned away as the president sat next to him, folding his hands in his lap and lowering his head. "I heard that you have a visitor," He told the smaller male as he glanced at the ceiling. "I never thought I'd see the day when a failure like you has a fan." That statement made Piko lower his head more, flinching when Sony placed a hand on his head. "I'm quite surprised. Never would have expected you to have a fan. But I wonder what that fan will think when he sees a pathetic weakling." Before the silverette had a chance to react, his head was dunked into the water in an instant, a hand grasping his cheeks. Piko started to squirm under the man's grasp, trying at a constant effort to have Sony lighten his grip. "Are you losing air? That's a good sign; shows that you'll be dead before long."

Piko started to squirm again, feeling his air supply deplete every second. His face started to turn a horrifying dark shade of blue and red, kicking his legs higher in the air. He clawed at the man's wrist, eventually drawing blood. He sprang up and gasped when Sony glared at him while holding his wrist. "So that's how it is." He growled as Piko coughed hard, water dripping from the tips of his hair. "Fine then. You could go die for all I care. Just remember that you'll always be a failure." With that, Sony wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathhouse, leaving the smaller Vocaloid alone. Piko curled up into a ball once again, taking in deep breaths before his breathing went back to normal before leaning back to stare at the ceiling. He knew that Sony was right; even he saw himself as a failure. Out of all of the Vocaloids, he was one of the lesser-used. Megumi tried to cheer him up by saying he had more use than Ryuto, but that was soon countered by the silverette saying the difference between them was the fact that Ryuto got an upgrade.

A couple minutes later, the said woman nearly rushed inside the bathhouse in a panic. "I heard that Sony came in here, and I was wanting to make sure you were okay."

"Besides nearly drowning and almost choked to death, I'm okay." Megumi kneeled by his side and cupped both of his cheeks, checking every part of him to make sure that the silverette wasn't lying to her. She breathed out a relieved sigh before helping him out of the water. "My brother will meet us at the cafe so get ready." Piko nodded before stepping out and grabbing a nearby towel to wrap around him before making his way back to his room with Megumi following closely. When he was inside, he stepped over to his closet, pulling out his usual attire, the outfit he wore when he was first introduced to the rest of the Vocaloids. He frowned as he threw it on the bed and let the towel around him slip off of his body. He knew that if he wore this, he would be harassed by the others, and he already expected the worst.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and exit the room to see Megumi waiting for him. "Ready?" He nodded in return before the two made their way towards the front entrance. Piko kept close to the woman as they stepped out of the front doors and down the stairs, hiding behind her and avoiding gazes with any Vocaloids they passed by: the silverette spotted the first two Japanese Vocaloids, Kaito and Meiko, glance over at him before walking into a book store, Rana was sitting on a bench with her robotic pets, giving him a dead look before smiling at her bear, Yohioloid(also known as Yohio), was taking a walk with Oliver, shooting glares at him before heading into the VocaTone building, while Ring Suzune pulled her brother, Hibiki Lui along while bringing a couple of groceries home, waving to Piko with smiles.

To be honest, Piko actually felt bad for them, since they had the potential to become Vocaloids, but apparently, their company had abandoned them, therefore they have little popularity. Unlike Piko, they were never released to the public, and their development had ceized. The most Ring has is a couple of demos while Lui has no voice at all. They were more forgotten by the Vocaloid community, and are now being taken care of by a young couple who work with Yamaha. Since they were in the same boat as him, there were the first friends that he had ever made, and he hangs out with them from time to time when he's not being bullied by other Vocaloids.

They arrived at the cafe a couple of minutes later, Megumi glancing around before pulling out her phone. "I'll call him and see if he's on his way," She told the silverette. "In the meantime, wait for me here." Piko nodded as she walked off with her phone pressed against her ear. The Vocaloid sighed and leaned against a wall with his hands behind his back, lowering his head to gaze at his feet. His mind was still focused on what her brother would be like once the two met, and smiled at the thought of the two becoming good friends like he is with Ring and Lui.

"Hey look it's the failure." His eyes snapped open and looked down to see Kaai Yuki pointing up at him with a smile, Kiyoteru by her side and pulling her away. "Yuki, you know better than to say that," He turned back to the silverette with an apologetic look. "Sorry about this, Piko."

"It's fine." Piko replied in return with a wave of his hand and a fake smile. He wasn't convinced with the look in the teacher's eyes, knowing too well that he felt the same about the silverette. Ring and Lui were the only ones who sympathize with him since they were never Vocaloids in the first place. Both AH-Software Vocaloids started to step away and head back to their apartment, and Piko leaned back against the wall once again, letting out another sigh. He pulled out his phone after receiving a text from an unknown number. Once again, it was a hate comment on his webpage, and he threw his phone back in his bag and huffing his breath. He could feel glares coming from other Vocaloids who spotted him, until he heard a gasp and turned to his right. Megumi smiled at him, and beside her, was a teenage boy who looked around the age of sixteen or seventeen, dirty blonde hair and black eyes. The teen glanced at him with wide eyes, but Piko saw that there were filled with excitement. "Piko, I want you to meet my younger brother, Hiro."

The silverette pushed himself off of the wall and bowed politely. "N-Nice to meet you." He lifted his head to see a smile on the teen's face as he held out a hand. "Glad to meet you. I'm Hiro Yukiko." Piko hesitated for a minute before reaching out and shaking his hand. Megumi couldn't help but smile and pat her brother on the back. "Well I'll let you two get acquainted with each other. I gotta go back and do some paperwork. Hope you two get along." Both teens glanced back at her as she walked off in the direction of the Sony building. They turned back to each other with silent glances. Piko kicked the ground and lowered his head, unsure of what to say.

"So," He heard the other teen start to speak. "Megumi has told me about you, and how you're not a very popular Vocaloid. I also heard that other Vocaloids hate you because of your status, right?" The silverette nodded in silence before the teen placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't understand why. You're a Vocaloid, just like them, so it's wrong to treat your own kind that way, no matter how popular they are." Piko lifted his head to glance at the blonde, who smiled at the reaction he was receiving. "Surely you feel the same, right?"

Piko nodded in return. "It's not my fault I'm so unpopular. Sony held a tight copyright on my trial, and plus I wasn't promoted that much, so no wonder I'm forgotten," He lowered his head once again. "Every time another Vocaloid sees me, they just laugh and call me a failure. Hell even Chika does it and she's the least popular Internet Co. Ltd. Vocaloid. I don't get why everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you." The silverette's eyes widened at the statement as he shot his head upwards to face the teen. Hiro gave him a nod as the smile on his face grew. "As my sister told you, I listened to a few of your songs, and I must say, I honestly like your voice. I almost thought that no one could go as high as you could. That's an impressive achievement." Piko couldn't help but smile at the compliment as Hiro continued his admiration towards the smaller male. They continued to talk as they stepped down the sidewalk, onto the path towards the park. With the blonde's words, Piko could barely feel the negative aura that surrounded the passing Vocaloids. "So, are there any sort of hobbies that you have?" He asked the silverette.

Piko shook his head. "Not really. I don't usually go out much because I know that the others will harass me, so I try to avoid them. Whenever Sony tells me that I'm a failure and I always will be, I turn to VLN to watch all of the other Vocaloids succeed and get updated while I'm left behind. In all honesty, I don't find it fair. It's not my fault so why judge me?" The two of them sat down on the fountain and Piko brought his knees to his chest, letting out a sigh. "Sometimes, I wish that I'd never existed so I wouldn't have to feel this pain. To feel like an outcast against your own kind. It's not fair."

To be honest with himself, Hiro felt bad for him because he had to go through all this. Piko reminded him of himself in a way, never wanting to exist in the world he lived in. He saw the look in the silverette's eyes and knew that he had the same look when he was a child.

He placed a hand on Piko's head, having the Vocaloid lift his head. "I believe that I feel the same way." He reassured, having Piko's eyes widen once again. Hiro stood up from his place and smiled at the smaller male with a light glint in his eyes. "Anyway let's talk about that on a later date. Right now, let's enjoy ourselves for a bit." He extended a hand to the Vocaloid, who stayed silent for a moment, taking in what he had just heard. This was the first time in years that anyone has ever felt the same way he has. For the first time, he found someone he can relate to, for the first time, he had met someone who had complimented him on his singing, the first time he wasn't called a failure, the first time someone other than Megumi had been kind to him.

Piko felt tears roll down his face; not of sorrow, but of joy and happiness. He hadn't felt this way ever since he was born. He felt a swarm of happiness wash over him as a smile grew on his face. Piko then took Hiro's hand, and followed wherever the blonde took him.

 **Me: If anyone saw any mistakes in this, let me know so I can fix them later. I wanted to get this chapter out now because today is Piko's birthday and I'd feel like trash if I didn't do something for him. So here's the latest chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy and expect to see more on the way.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIKO!**


	4. The Prideful Miku

Chapter 4: The Prideful Miku

Megumi watched as Piko spun around in his room and fell backwards onto his bed in a fit of giggles. She closed the door behind him and smiled. "It looks like you two had fun." She commented as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him. The silverette glanced up at her with a nod, the grin still plastered on his face. "It's the most fun I've had in years."

"So what happened?" The small Vocaloid sat up and crossed his legs, placing his hands in his lap. "Well, at first, we were talking about my status as a Vocaloid, and then he suggested that we not talk about it and instead enjoy ourselves. So we went to get ice cream and then we saw a movie. After that, he asked me if we could hang out sometime."

"So I take it you two are going to hang out again?" Piko nodded before lowering his gaze with a calm smile, closing his eyes once again. "I enjoy his company. Makes me forget all of the negative energy going around me," He stood up and spun around once again and turned to her. "It's a nice feeling."

"I see." Megumi stood up from her place on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'm glad to see that you two had fun. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiro said the same." As she started to head towards the door, she turned back to give him a thumbs up and a smile before exiting the room. The silverette fell back on his bed again, a smile creeping on his face once again. For the first time in a long time, he had never felt so. . . . so alive. This was an amazing feeling that he had, and he didn't want it to go away.

He rolled over onto his stomach and glanced out of the window and sighed, glancing at the setting sun in the distance. He couldn't help but think of Hiro's words earlier that day: _"I don't hate you."_ Piko closed his eyes once again and sighed. Those words gave him comfort, and it made him feel relaxed. He was glad to hear those words because that told him that there was at least someone who cared for him, and didn't think of him as a piece of trash like the others Vocaloids. The silverette gently pulled the remote closer to him and turned on the TV, glancing at the trailer for the latest Project Diva game, _Project Diva X_. "Honestly, aren't Sega and Crypton tired of making these?" He spoke to himself as the screen changed to the revealing of the Kagamines new V4X outfits and everyone's opinions on them. Piko's eyes lowered and glanced at his own attire then back to the TV screen. His outfit was nothing new compared to others; the only thing that no one had ever seen was the USB cord that was attached to his lower back. Of course, he only used the cord when he had to download music files for newly composed songs, and could detach it whenever he wanted.

Piko stretched before falling onto his bed, glancing at the ceiling, thinking back to his first days as a Vocaloid. He thought back how Yuki and the Kagamines kept touching the USB cord, which kept scaring him no matter how many times they've done it. That's when Sony explained that Piko could download and store music files inside of his memory. That made the three think that he was an android instead of an artificial human, and that's where they were wrong. The honest truth was, Vocaloids were actually artificial humans with advanced singing capabilities instead of singing androids(although it just depended on how well the company had developed the voicebank), like most people thought; Piko was just the only one who could download music while others had to memorize the music by heart and learn the rhythm. This skill had others become envious of Piko because it was such a simple task for him.

After the reveal, he listened to the two of them sing their new demo, Rin singing _Merry Christmas, My Hero_ and Len singing _The Third Winter_. Piko started to think about the development of updating Vocaloids. He could agree with the next person that Luka's V4 update wasn't Crypton's best, but they could make it up with the Kagamines and obviously Miku's new update. The silverette grumbled to himself and bit his lip. He thinks any other Vocaloid would agree with him if he said that Miku had grabbed the attention from everyone. To be honest, he felt like laughing when she had a mental breakdown after seeing that Kaito had beaten her at number 1 on the sales charts in 2013, but that victory was soon taken back by the teal-haired Vocaloid in the next year. Yamaha's latest Vocaloid, named Arsloid, was well received among fans, and he sold rather well for the first new male V4 Vocaloid.

Piko continued to watch VLN until Megumi had called him for dinner, and he got off of the bed and followed her to the dining hall. When they arrived, various employees glared at the silverette before continuing their conversations. Piko lowered his head before the woman pulled him along to grab food. She noticed that once she mentioned Hiro, the frown on his face faded and he soon started to have a calm smile. She knew that her brother made him feel calm and it looks as though he doesn't think about all of the abuse, but thinks about the time they've spent together. Megumi made a mental note to ask Hiro if he felt the same way as the silverette.

After the two ate, Piko exited the dining hall and started to head to the bathhouse after stopping by his room for a change of clothes, ignoring the glares that others gave him and he stepped inside. He slowly stripped off his clothing before slipping inside of the water, letting out a relaxed sigh and tilting his head back. For the first time, Piko felt relaxed and calm, unlike his usual behavior. His eyes closed as he let himself enjoy the peace around him before Sony showed up to call him a failure. He wished that he was with Hiro so the insults he has received from others would exit his mind.

He started to hum one of Luka's most popular songs, _Circus Monster_ , under his breath and he slouched a bit. There were times where he listened to songs that were sung by other Vocaloids, but he only listened to the ones he could relate to such as _Hello How Are You_. To him, those songs were his only comfort, but the singers thought differently of him, so he couldn't really say how much he liked the songs. Piko pulled his knees closer to him, another smile crawling on his face. "Thank you, Hiro." He sighed quietly.

* * *

Hiro sat quietly at his desk as he kept his eyes onto the log in front of him, writing about his day with the small Vocaloid. During the time he was home while waiting for his sister to return, he had messed around on the Vocaloid software he had on his computer, creating some new mixes for various songs and had decided to clean the house since he was so bored. Afterwards, he had decided to play his PS4 for a couple of hours before eating something.

He heard the front door open, and made his way downstairs to hear Megumi calling for him. When he reached the bottom step, he froze when he saw the teal-haired Vocaloid standing in front of him while his sister hung up her coat. "Ms. Megumi, mind making us some tea?" Megumi did nothing but nod as she made her way into the kitchen. Both siblings knew that they had no choice but to do whatever she wanted since she was the most popular Vocaloid in all of Japan. Miku turned to the blonde and smiled. "Well? Are you going to lead me to your room or not?"

Hiro sighed before leading her up the stairs and down the hall. He had to admit, he never was a big fan of Miku, but he couldn't refuse in helping her with a duet of her and Luka singing _Suki, Kirai_ since Crypton had asked him to(Hiro assumed that Crypton overheard Megumi say something about his talent for tuning and mixing). He honestly didn't think helping the two with the duet was fun either. Whenever he made a slight adjustment, Miku would throw a slight hissy fit and tell him that it sounded horrendous, which would make Luka lose the motivation to sing. This always happened whenever a Vocaloid or company asked him to help cover a song(his worst jobs included an angered Miku or a disappointed but polite Gakupo).

They entered the bedroom, and the blonde closed the door behind him. "Wow, you actually keep it clean," She stated with an impressed tone. "Rin and Len's room is always messy and they hardly keep it clean. Crypton and I have to constantly remind them to do so."

"You sure you should be saying that to your fellow singing partners?" Hiro asked while lifting an eyebrow. Miku turned around to face him, a sneer plastered on her face. "Oh please. Those two will never meet my standards to be considered my singing partners. Although they're almost as popular as me so I'll let them slide on that." Hiro shrugged in response. Only he and Megumi knew Miku's true nature. The pride of being the most popular Vocaloid had gone to her head, and she believes that other Vocaloids will never meet her expectations or surpass her popularity. Both siblings knew that she was deceiving everyone, including the other Vocaloids, with her bright and bubbly personality. The truth was, she was very taunting and insults others and tells them that they'll never be as popular as her, especially to newly born Vocaloids.

Miku glanced at his desk to see the open log and took it in her hands, reading the print carefully. She cringed before throwing the book back onto his desk. "Now that I think about it, I did see you with the failure earlier. Looks like you were having a good time."

"He's not a failure, Miku," The blonde sighed while folding his arms. "He was just released at the wrong time. Think about it, if you were a new Vocaloid who was scheduled to release a few days prior to the Kagamines' Append voicebanks, do you think you would succeed very well?"

"But the thing is, I wasn't, so I'm not a failure like he is," She scoffed. "The only Vocaloids that I actually consider my friends are the Kagamines and Luka. The others mean nothing to me, not even that girl who dared take my hair color."

"You do know yours and Gumi's hair colors are two different shades right? Yours is more blue than green."

"Whatever. My point is, that little, useless wretch won't even surpass anyone. Hell not even those two Internet Co. Ltd failures. What I want to know is," She strode towards him and glanced into his eyes. "Why do you care for him?"

"You already know the answer to that," Hiro replied while turning his head. "Why wouldn't I care about a Vocaloid who's hated by everyone? That seems right instead of joining the crowd, doesn't it?"

"The only reason why people hate him is because they're all swept up in my kingdom," Miku pulled away and twirled around the room. "Everyone worshiping me like a goddess truly gives me the best feeling. I even thank them for sticking with me and never leaving. I love it when people say I'm the best."

"Except for that one time Kaito's V3 update beat you in 2013." That statement earned him a slap across the face and an obviously angered Miku. He smiled at her reaction, knowing that it was fun to bring up times where she wasn't number 1 on the charts. Hiro had to admit he loved to see her upset, even if it was annoying. "I don't want you to mention that ever," She snarled at him. "It irritates me how that failure surpassed me." She pulled back and took in a breath to calm herself down. "Anyway, I want to thank you for helping out Luka and I. That new cover was very well received among our fans."

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted to do it."

"I know that, but there will be a day where you will bow down and decide to join my kingdom," The teal-haired Vocaloid started to make her way towards the door, but before she exited the room, she turned back to the blonde. "I shall welcome you with open arms." With that, she exited the room, thanked Megumi for her stay, then leaving the house. Hiro sat in his chair and let out a loud sigh and tilted his head back to glance at the ceiling.

 _"There will be a day where you will bow down and decide to join my kingdom."_

Miku's words worried him once they were spoken. They probably meant nothing, but another part of him thought that what she said might involve Piko in some sort of dangerous way. With the thought of Miku actually hurting him scared the blonde quite a bit. Not wanting to think about it, he stripped off his clothes and grabbed a random shirt and pajama pants, closing his writing log before crawling into bed, shutting off his light and turning on his side.

 _"I shall welcome you with open arms."_

"Like hell you will." He muttered under his breath before pulling the covers over his head, wanting to remove Miku's words from his mind.

 **Me: I honestly don't know why I gave Miku that sort of personality, but I was just thinking that her pride for being the most popular Vocaloid could get to her like it does for other celebrities, so I basically stuck with that for her character in this fic. Anyway this may be a short fic since I just have random ideas in my head and I'm currently trying to peace them together, but that depends on how many I have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect to see more.**


	5. Friends

Chapter 5: Friends

Piko groaned as sunlight disturbed his sleep, running a hand through his messy bed hair and pulling the covers over his head. He pulled his knees closer to him while trying to fall back to sleep, but his covers weren't doing a very good job in shielding him from the sun. Sitting up, the silverette let out a yawn and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times to wake himself up, until he heard one of his most famous songs, _Piko Piko Legend of the Night_ , ring in his ears. At first he was confused when he heard it, but then remembered that he set the song as his ringtone. Piko reached over towards his nightstand, his fingers slowly wrapping around his phone, before glancing at the screen. He lifted an eyebrow, seeing that it was an unknown number, but decided to answer it since it might be important. Or it would be another Vocaloid, most likely Miku, telling him what a mistake he was and that he shouldn't exist. "Hello?" He asked as he held the phone to his ear, closing his eyes once again.

 _"Whew. I'm glad I got the right number."_ Piko's eyes snapped open immediately at the response. He recognized the voice and realized that it belonged to the boy he spent the day with yesterday. "H-Hiro?"

 _"I'm glad that you remember."_ The voice on the other line replied with a relieved tone. To be honest with himself, Piko was happy to hear his voice again. All of his worries once again washed over him like waves crashing on the ocean shore. He smiled and lowered his eyes. "Of course I would. Megumi gave you my number, didn't she?"

 _"You know it,"_ Hiro replied. _"I mean why wouldn't I have a friend's number?"_ Piko froze at the response with wide eyes, his phone threatening to slip through his fingers. Those words were replaying in his mind, and he felt himself almost burst into tears. However, he composed himself and replied back when Hiro was questioning if he was still on the phone. "F-Friends?" He stuttered, internally groaning because he didn't intend to do so.

 _"Well yeah. I mean we hung out so that means we're friends now. Why? Do you not want to be friends?"_

"No no that's not it," Piko replied to him. "It's just that I've never really had a friend before. Sure I have Ring and Lui, but it's not the same. I've never really had a non-Vocaloid friend before."

 _"I see."_ There was a long pause, and Piko nearly thought that he had hung up, until he heard _"Well I was just thinking if you want to hang out like we did a few days ago. Only we don't talk about your Vocaloid status."_ The silverette smiled in response and nodded. "Sure. Will this weekend work?" He heard approval from the other teen before the two hung up. He fell forward onto his front and let out a sigh, reaching over and grabbing his PS4 controller, checking to see if Ring and Lui were online. After a few moments, he saw that they were no where to be seen and decided to play a game or two until Megumi or Sony stepped into his room to say the usual.

It wasn't hard to understand the controls of a PlayStation game when he downloaded the secret codes and strategies from his USB, so any game that was available on the PlayStation was easy for him. He could easily play a Kingdom Hearts game on Critical Mode without changing his Keyblade or using any special abilities, or run through Destiny by himself and not get killed once.

* * *

Around noon, when he was already dressed and fed, he heard a knock on the door and told the person that he could come in. Once the door closed, Piko paused his game to see who had entered, his eyes widening when he saw Hiro and Megumi smiling at him. "I thought you could use some company," Megumi explained. "So I brought Hiro with me." Piko smiled in response and scooted over so the blonde could take a seat. "I could use the company. It gets pretty lonely here by myself."

"That's good to hear," The woman replied as Hiro sat next to him with a smile. "Now, there's some paperwork that I have to take care of, so I want Hiro to stay with you until I'm finished." Both teens nodded to her before she left the room, and Piko unpaused his game. "This looks familiar." Hiro stated while lifting an eyebrow.

"It's J-Stars Victory Vs," The silverette replied to him, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Since I belong to Sony, I basically get every console and game before everyone else. If I don't want the game, then oh well."

"I see," Hiro blinked a few times as he watched the small Vocaloid fight off an enemy team of three characters. "Well, do you have an extra controller?"

"Huh?" Piko turned to the blonde, ignoring the fact that the game was still running. The teen held out his hand to the silverette and repeated his question. "Do you have an extra controller?"

"Oh. Um yeah." The Vocaloid stood up from the bed and started to rummage through his belongings before pulling out another PS4 controller from one of the storage boxes in his closet. He handed it to the blonde, who nodded as a sign of thanks. It wasn't long before the two continued the game. Piko had to admit, Hiro was very skilled when it came to gaming, and the advice he gave was also interesting as well. Megumi was right: the two of them did get along, and they were starting to become good friends.

It wasn't until an hour later when the door opened once again as Sony stepped into the room. "I heard Megumi's kid brother was here." He said before noticing the blonde glance at him while Piko averted his gaze. Stepping over towards the two, he held out his hand towards Hiro. "I've heard much about you, Hiro."

"Same to you." Hiro replied while shaking his hand. Sony looked over towards the silverette and smirked. "So, I gotta know. What is it about this failure that makes you so interested in him?" Piko's head lowered as the president strode over to his side and placed a hand on his head. "I mean, why hang out with someone who's practically a failed Vocaloid?"

The silverette felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back because he knew the taunting got worse if Sony saw tears. His eyes shifted towards the blonde beside him, who gave a blank stare as Sony continued. Piko almost thought that Hiro wasn't interested in hearing how much of a failure he was, but dismissed that idea, since the look in his eyes showed that he didn't believe a word the president was saying. Of course, he felt relieved upon seeing this, although Sony's words still pierced his heart.

Sony stepped away and started to head for the door. "But hey. I'm sure you have your own reasons for hanging out with him." The door closed behind him as he exited the room, leaving the two teens in silence. Hiro saw that the silverette had his gaze kept towards the ground, and grabbed his chin so he could face the blonde. Piko's eyes were filled with slight tears, threatening to roll down his face. The blonde reached up and wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't let Sony get to you. Everything he says isn't true."

"I-I know," Piko replied while pulling away. "I keep telling him that I tried my best to be popular, but he just loves to say that I'm a failure."

"But you're not. Don't you get it?" Hiro's hand lowered to cup his cheek. "Your voice is amazing. One of the best that I've heard in a long time. Hell your voice is better than Miku's. She'll kill me for saying that but it's true." Piko gave him a look of disbelief, having the blonde tilt his head. "Do you not believe me?"

"N-No I believe you," The silverette shook his head in response. "I-It's just that the company workers said the same thing when I was born, and I believed it until I saw the sales charts. They weren't happy when rarely any producers asked me to make songs with them, then they just stopped coming all together. That's when Sony and all of the other Vocaloids called me a failure since no one talked about me anymore. So it made me feel happy when you said that."

"I see." Hiro patted his head in response with a smile. "I'm glad that you feel this way. It means a lot." Piko couldn't help but let out a joyful giggle, soon turning into a laugh. The blonde lifted an eyebrow at this before laughing along with him. He had to admit, hanging out with the small Vocaloid was very pleasant, and he was rather relieved when he was able to comfort him.

 _"There will be a day where you will bow down and decide to join my kingdom."_

Once again, Miku's words intruded his thoughts, and like the night before, they were starting to worry him. He started to believe that if something wasn't done, she and the other members of the Main 8 were going to try something, and it was going to involve Piko in some sort of way. Hiro knew that he had to do something to prevent this, but the question is, what could he do?

Once he thought of an idea, he turned back to the silverette with a smile. "You know, I was thinking that maybe I could do something with your popularity problem." Piko's eyes widened, nearly dropping the controller in his hand and jumping off of the. Bed. "R-Really? But how?"

"Well first I have a question: Have you covered any songs whatsoever?" The Vocaloid shook his head sadly and lowered his gaze. "No one offered me to, so I haven't, but I do spend some time to sing a song or two before I'm told to stop by Sony or someone else."

"I was thinking that maybe I could help you cover a few songs and post them onto Nico Nico or YouTube, since it might raise your popularity," Hiro explained to him while crossing his arms. "But I don't know." He let out an uncertain sigh as he also crossed his legs on the bed, glancing over at Piko's face. The silverette looked like he had been sneak-attacked by somone or something, but Hiro knew that he was taking it into consideration.

After a few moments, Piko let out a breath. "I-I think it might be worth a shot. Who knows, it might even be fun," The blonde glanced at him before nodding in response. "But how are we even gonna make that possible?"

"I don't know if Megumi ever told you, but I'm very talented when it comes to tuning and mixing," Hiro replied to him while averting his gaze. "Apparently, other companies hear word of this and give me special offers to cover songs for their Vocaloids. Although I mostly get these from Crypton and Yamaha. They kept sayng stuff like "Oh we want to hear the Kagamines sing this song," or "I think Luka would sound great if she sang this." I mean, a couple of weeks ago, I had to help Miku and Luka with a cover of _Suki, Kirai_. I won't say I liked it because that was one of the most dreadful things I've ever done. Miku was being a whiny bitch and Luka was bored the entire time. I hated having to help those two."

"Sounds like you're an expert at it." Piko replied, having the teen nod to him in return before lifting his head. "Well there's no point in thinking about it now. It's in the past now. For now, let's just focus on what we're about to start," He held out his hand towards the silverette with a smile. "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I." Piko replied while shaking his hand with the same smile.

 **Me: Okay now I'm finally getting somewhere with this plot instead of putting in useless crap. I was about to do that until I thought of this little scene between Piko and Hiro. I originally planned to write it in a later time in this fic, but I couldn't think of anything to stall it so I just wrote it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect to see more.**


	6. A New Start

Chapter 6: A New Start

A week had passed since the two teens had that conversation, and they had waited for the appropriate time to start their project. So far, there was never a chance to begin since both of them had no idea what song Piko should cover first. What also gave them a hard time were the other Vocaloids that constantly requested Hiro to cover songs, and of course, he had declined, not wanting to deal with any of them at the moment, especially Miku.

Hiro was in his room, listening to a various amount of Vocaloid songs to choose which would suit Piko's debut cover. He kept his eyes closed to fully take in every sound and vocal, also taking the time to consider whether or not he should change the pitch of the instrumental. Choosing the songs was also another factor he had to take into consideration because he had no idea which genre to start from. Hiro was sure that Piko had no intention of singing upbeat and cheerful songs, so instead, he chose songs that had a particularly sad meaning to it. He thought that those kinds of songs matched what the silverette's life currently was.

After _Rosary Pale_ had faded away into silence, the blonde took off his headphones and leaned back in his chair with an irritated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never thought that this would be so frustrating." He muttered under his breath before hearing his bedroom door creak open. He tilted his head back to see his elder sibling at the doorway with two mugs of tea. "I know what you and Piko are planning to do, and I want to thank you for doing this." She said as she stepped into the room, hanging him a mug and sitting on the bed.

"I did this out of my own free will," Hiro replied. "And besides, I feel bad for him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this out of pity. It's just something a friend would do." Megumi smiled at him in response before taking a sip out of her tea and lowering her head. She heard faint music and looked up to see Hiro's eyes had closed once again and had his earbuds plugged back in. She was positive that he wanted to do this by himself, but a little hint wouldn't hurt him much because he was struggling with this. Megumi tapped his shoulder, having him pause the song and turn around to face her. "You know, there are times where I hear Piko sings a few songs by himself. Maybe that can help you."

Hiro lifted an eyebrow and pushed himself away from the desk to face her. "What songs do you hear?"

* * *

A couple days later, Piko was asked by the blonde to meet him at Central Park so the two could share ideas about what songs to cover. He didn't bother to wear his Vocaloid attire, knowing that Hiro could recognize him easily without it and he didn't feel like being harassed by the others, so instead he wore a light hoodie with a pair of black pants. He sat alone on the edge of the fountain, glancing around to see if the teen had arrived. During the two week period, he also couldn't think of what songs he should sing and it started to bug him. The silverette had no idea that choosing one song would be so difficult.

"Are you alright, Piko?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Ring and Lui glance at him. "Oh. Hey guys."

"You look a little troubled." Ring said to him with Lui nodding in agreement. Piko lowered his head and swung his legs slightly. "I'm just having trouble deciding what song I should cover first. I have a friend who's helping me. Why are you guys here?"

"The guys of the Big 8 were harassing Lui, so I pulled him out of there and calmed him down a bit." The silverette looked over at the small boy, who had his head lowered and shuffled his feet. He ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just ignore them. I mean, that's what I always do. Just block out their words and you'll be fine." Lui nodded to him in response before the three heard someone calling out Piko's name, having them turn to see Hiro waving at the silverette. "I guess we'll see you later then." Piko waved at the two before running over towards the blonde. "Have you been waiting long?"

The silverette shook his head with a smile. "I had Ring and Lui keep me company, so I wasn't lonely." Hiro raised an eyebrow and glanced at the duo who were leaving through the park entrance before turning back to the small Vocaloid. "They look familiar. Are they those two Vocaloids who've had no development progress?"

"You know your research, huh." Hiro nodded to him and crossed his arms slightly. "I research what I can when it comes to this sort of thing, so much that I know just about everything. Anyway let's talk about why I wanted us to meet up."

"It's about our song choices, right?" Piko asked him while the two sat on a park bench, Hiro pulling out a small candy bar from his bag and handing it to the silverette. The Vocaloid nodded to him as a sign of thanks and opened the wrapper. "Have you thought of anything?" He asked.

"Well, I was listening to a small variety, and I had a hard time choosing," The blonde replied while crossing his arms. "Until Megumi told me that you sing to yourself when you're alone." Piko blushed and jerked his head away in embarrassment. He didn't expect anyone to hear him, especially Megumi of all people. His face grew a darker shade of red once he thought of how long Megumi has been listening to his singing. He heard a chuckle as Hiro placed a hand on top of his head with a smile. "Don't be ashamed. I think that's cute." That statement made Piko's blush darken even more, and he swore he began to think he felt lightheaded.

"Back to the topic at hand, she told me some of the songs that you sing to yourself, and they truly seem to describe what your life is currently like," Hiro continued. "So I was thinking that we could start with one of those. If you want I mean." Piko lowered his head and closed his eyes to think it over for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "We could give it a shot. I haven't thought of anything else."

"Alright. So when do you want to start?" Before Piko could respond, he heard his and Hiro phones go off, interrupting their conversation. Both teens grabbed their phones, wondering what could be so important. The message that appeared on the screen made both pairs of eyes widen in pure shock. "N-No way." Piko placed a hand over his mouth.

"This has to be a prank, right?" Hiro held the phone up to his ear the moment he saw his sister's caller ID. "Meg, please tell me that this isn't true. Samfree has to still be alive." After a few moments, he lowered his eyes slightly and looked down. "I see. That's sad to hear." He hung up and leaned back in his seat with a saddened look on his face. Piko could tell that he was hurt due to the pained tone of his voice. To be honest, the silverette felt a tear at his heart. Samfree was the main reason why he wasn't fully forgotten by the Vocaloid community, although the people who knew him hated how he sounded. He lowered his head as he shifted his legs somewhat, glancing back at the blonde, taking a hand into his own and squeezing it tight. "May he rest in peace." Were the only spoken words that left his mouth.

* * *

A week later, the two teens were at Hiro's residence, trying to get their minds off of the news of Samfree's passing. Megumi was out for a couple of hours so both Piko and Hiro had free time: Hiro was in the living room, scrolling through TV channels while Piko was taking a nice, relaxing bath to ease his mind. He slumped into the tub somewhat and closed his eyes. This news has affected everyone, especially the other Vocaloids who had songs with Samfree. Miku and the Kagamines threw the blame onto Piko, although they knew that the silverette wasn't responsible, Kiyoteru and Yuki had been comforting Miki and Iroha while Gakupo had been doing what he could to have Gumi and Lily go back to their usual selves. Even the Zola brothers were having a hard time with the passing.

"Piko?" Hiro knocked on the door before creaking it open. "You've been in here for a while, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Piko glanced down at himself. "Guess I lost track of time." Once he stood up, the blonde blushed a bright red once he saw the silverette's naked figure. The Vocaloid tilted his head slightly with a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, but. . ." Hiro trailed off to glance at Piko again before turning away. "S-Shouldn't you cover yourself with something?" Piko looked down at himself once again, letting out a small "Oh" and grabbing a nearby towel to wrap around his waist. Hiro's gaze trailed back to the silverette, watching the small Vocaloid dress himself in a night shirt and shorts as a blush crept back onto his face. He heard Megumi call out to them to say that she was home and Piko stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm going to bed."

Hiro could only nod as the silverette stepped down the hallway towards the guest room before heading down to greet his sister. Megumi lifted an eyebrow at the expression on his face as she hang her coat near the door. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Hiro replied as the blush on his face grew, having the woman cross her arms. He sighed in response and lowered his head in defeat. "Alright. I went to check on Piko since he was taking too long in the bath, and when he stood up, he didn't feel embarrassed about being naked in front of someone else. I kinda found it weird." Megumi sighed and took her place on the couch and folded her hands, her sibling following her into the room and turning off the TV. He sat in the armchair beside her and gave her a curious look. "Megumi?"

"That's not a surprise to me," She spoke. "Considering how many have seen him nude before."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Hiro, Sony is starting to lose money, but it's not at a rapid pace, and because they found it amusing, they send Piko to become this sort of sex slave for a wealthy man. Didn't matter if it was the same one. As long as they got money, then Piko is nothing more than a toy to them." Hiro's eyes widened before jerking his head towards the staircase with a surprised look. He then closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Why would Sony do such a thing?"

"They believe Piko is a failure, so they treat him like a broken toy who has lost its purpose to be played with. However, instead of throwing away the toy, they simply exploit for their own selfish greed and toss it around like a ragdoll. Piko is their broken toy," She let out another sigh and relaxed her shoulders. "Anyway I was overhearing something from Internet Co. and Crypton. They're holding a tribute concert for Samfree after his funeral, and it's mandatory for all Vocaloids who had at least one song with Samfree to attend." Hiro glanced at her once again, only this time, he didn't have a sympathetic look in his eyes. Knowing that he wanted her to give him further information, Megumi smiled at him. "This means Piko will make his first concert debut."

The blonde's face grew a smile as he stood up, bowing to his sibling as a sign of thanks before heading up the stairs. He felt s ting of hatred to Sony's actions, but they were enveloped by excitement. He creaked the door open slightly to see the small Vocaloid spread out on the bed facing the window. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed before sitting down beside the teen, letting out a sigh. "Megumi told me what Sony likes to do with you." He almost expected Piko to face him, but instead he fidgeted and trembled slightly, curling up into a ball.

Hiro had a feeling that he had upset the small teen so he stayed silent for a few moments before cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder. Piko jumped and slapped his hand away with a frightened look in his eyes. Once he calmed down, he lowered his eyes and turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't like talking about it. It's just that. . ." He trailed off while bringing his knees closer to his chest and lowered his head. "Whenever I do it with someone, he always goes rough on me. I can barely stand the next day, and when I try, I always end up hurting myself."

 _That explains why he was limping last week._ Hiro thought to himself as Piko turned to him with a small blush growing on his cheeks. "Hey, if we were to do it, would you be gentle with me?" Hiro's face transformed into a dark crimson color once the words were spoken, his mind was starting to fill with thoughts of the two teens doing that. Just thinking about the silverette beneath him with the most pleasurable expression was almost enough to give him a nose bleed. He turned to the pink-faced Vocaloid before turning away. "W-Well if we were dating, and we decided to do that, t-then yeah I would be gentle. I would have been anyway since it would be my first time."

"O-Oh."

"I-I mean, we're both just friends so we wouldn't even think about doing that sort of thing." Those words stabbed Hiro's heart, and he lowered his gaze in response, feeling regret creep up on him. _Why do I feel this way? It's true: Piko and I are just friends and nothing more, but why do I feel so hurt whenever I say this?_ He glanced up and saw that the small Vocaloid had the same expression. _Does he feel the same?_

His eyes widened once he remembered the reason why he visited the silverette in the first place. He shook his head to remove the lewd thoughts of Piko and himself and let out a sigh. "Anyway Megumi told me that Crypton and Internet Co. was holding a tribute concert after Samfree's funeral, and all Vocaloids who have had a song with Samfree is participating," Piko glanced back at him with a surprised expression, having the blonde smile at him and pat his head. "In short, you're gonna have your first concert debut."

Piko's eyes widened with excitement and he almost started to squeal, but he held himself back. Hiro covered his ears and nodded, telling the silverette that it was okay to scream. After a confirmation, the Vocaloid squealed as loud as he could, quite surprised at how his voice was. Of course, the fact that he had a high voice didn't surprise him; it was how high it currently was. He stopped and covered his mouth in shock, glancing at Hiro's surprised expression and lowered his head with a blush. "I-I've never heard your voice that high."

"N-Neither have I."

"Did you know it could go that high?" Piko shook his head, balling his fists and keeping his gaze lowered. "I-I never tried to make it go that high. I always thought that I would strain my voice if I did." The two of them sat in silence, Piko's ahoge quivered slightly as his blush darkened and Hiro removing his hands from his ears. Seeing the small teen in a blushing state made his heart throb, which made him blush as well. He stood up to brush off his clothes and headed for the door. "W-Well I'm going to bed."

"O-Okay." Hiro darted out of the room and headed back to his own, the blush on his face darkening as he slightly slammed his bedroom door behind him. He let out a groan as he shoved his face into a nearby pillow, his mind once again filling with lewd thoughts of himself and Piko. _Why am I thinking this way!?_ He internally shouted at himself. _We're only friends, so I shouldn't be having these thoughts!_ The blonde felt his heart pounding through his chest when his imagination set in. He saw his hands start to wander across the silverette's figure, eventually spreading his legs apart and Piko's face filled with glorious bliss.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as his face heated up even more. "I can't have these thoughts. For now I need to focus on what songs we need to cover."

 **Me: I'm sorry but I had to add that little bit at the end. Anyway the idea for the Samfree Tribute concert just popped into my head when I was listening to a couple songs from the Night Series(May that god-like man rest in peace). Then I remembered that Piko had a Night song as well so I just stuck with this idea. Besides, I thought of it as a good start. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to read and review.**


	7. Tribute

Chapter 7: Tribute

Piko felt nervous when he reached the concert hall with Hiro and Megumi a few days later, pulling on the bottom hem of his shirt and glancing at the ground. Since he was one of the many Vocaloids who had a song with Samfree, it wasn't very surprising when Crypton and Internet Co. called him for rehearsal. He was almost sure that they had forgotten about him until a certain someone reminded them. Piko knew that the moment he entered the auditorium, he would be met with countless stares by other Vocaloids. He trembled at the thought. Opening his eyes, he noticed Hiro having a tight grip on his hand and a comforting smile. "It'll be okay. I'll be right there with you."

Piko nodded before pushing open the door that lead to backstage. A second later, all eyes were on them, mostly glares towards the silverette. Piko shrouded behind the older blonde to avoid the glances given by the other Vocaloids. He noticed that not everyone had arrived, seeing that the Crypton-loids weren't in sight. Piko assumed that there were somewhere else in the building and would arrive shortly. He also noticed that Kiyoteru, Yuki, Gakupo, Ryuto, and Ritsu Namine were also in the area, most likely here to support the Vocaloids who had songs with Samfree.

"Hiro!" A bubbly voice piped up as Miku wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck and almost knocking the two of them down. Hiro had to grab her by the waist so he wouldn't hit the floor. The teal-haired Vocaloid nuzzled his cheek with a giggle. "Have you come to support me?" She asked before sensing another presence, looking up to see Piko glancing at them with a surprised expression. Her smile faded as her eyes started to flood with hatred. "Why is the failure here?" She scowled.

"Don't forget, he has a song with Samfree too." Gakupo reminded her, making her whine and let go of the blonde. "But why did Samfree have to make a song with _him_ of all Vocaloids!? There were better choices, you know."

"If Samfree wanted to make a song with him, then it was his choice." Kiyoteru said in response as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm just wondering why I don't have more songs," Len complained with a pout. "I only have one song, and it's not even a solo."

"Just be grateful that you have a song and you're in a concert with Rin," Lily retorted while crossing her arms. "Imagine being in a concert without Rin." The thought nearly gave the small blonde a heart attack, having Rin try to calm him down. A few moments later, two raven-haired men, Crypton and Internet Co., stepped into the area, having everyone's conversations cease and all eyes on them. "Alright, it looks like everyone is here and accounted for," Crypton observed, sending a small glare towards the silverette. "Let's get started, shall we?"

As the two men explained how the concert was going to be played out, Piko stayed in the back, away from the other Vocaloids but close enough where he could hear: after the memorial, the Vocaloids will step onto the stage as a small speech is being said. Afterwards, the concert starts with every Samfree song being performed; the Night Series songs would be saved for last. Piko didn't hear what was said after that, his mind was tracing back to that night where he asked Hiro that simple but yet complicated question. Remembering those words made his face tint pink quite a bit, and he lowered his head, pressing his hands deep into his lap.

"Am I clear, Piko?"

His head shot up like a cannon before jerking it towards the many pairs of eyes that glanced at him. He nodded in response before Samfree lead the group to the dressing rooms, showing them what they would be wearing during and after the funeral. While the girls had knee-length black dresses, black flats, and hair accessories with black and their signature color, Piko, Len, and the Zola brothers had black suits with a flower in their signature color over their hearts and black dress shoes. The two small teens were alone as they changed into the suits to see if they fit. Piko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, not because he was undressing in front of another Vocaloid, but because he thought that Len might try something. Sure, he's had sex with a lot of men(Piko preferred to call it rape), but that didn't mean that he would accept any offer given to him.

As he buttoned up his blazer, the blonde called out to him. "I can't believe a failure like you has a song with Samfree. I find it unbelievable to be honest," Piko stayed silent as he stepped in front of the mirror, adjusting what looked off and letting out a breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Len approach him from behind. "I mean, I deserved a song with the legendary Samfree since I'm more popular than you."

The silverette looked behind him with a blank look before smirking. "At least the only song I have is a solo." Not even a second later, Piko's cheek was beet red as he glanced over at the anger-filled Kagamine. Even though it caused him to get hurt, he loved making popular Vocaloids upset, especially the Big 8. It made him feel better and happy that he could point out their failures and tell them that they weren't perfect. Telling that to Miku alone would earn him a life-threatening beating.

Len grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "You should watch what you say, Utatane," He growled. "You might get hurt if you keep this up."

"I've already been hurting for the past 4 years," The silverette replied while pulling away. "More pain would only be added to that hurting." He exited the dressing room to see Rin, Miku, and Luka glare at him. The teal-haired teen motioned for the two Vocaloids to leave them, followed by the silent footsteps of the blonde and pinkette. Miku grabbed his chin and leaned in with a sneer. "You made a mistake by showing your face here," She whispered. "It's like Len said. Keep this up and you'll get hurt. Besides, you don't know everything about Hiro."

"And you know everything?"

"Let's just say I'll tell you the truth in due time." With a sinister giggle, she skipped off towards the stage, leaving the Vocaloid alone in the hallway. Piko lifted an eyebrow at what she meant by the truth. Was Hiro keeping things from him? He lowered his head to think for a moment. _Why would he keep things from me? I mean, we're friends, so there shouldn't be any reason to. Then again, it might be something he's not comfortable with anyone knowing. That's probably why._ He shook his head to lear his mind before stepping towards the stage.

* * *

A week later, the concert hall was beginning to fill with fans of Samfree along with relatives and friends. The funeral had yet to start as everyone was taking their seats, the Vocaloids conversing backstage. Piko sat alone in a corner as Hiro and Megumi adjusted what didn't look right. The blonde glanced up at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"A-A little," The siverette replied with a stammer, glancing at the floor as his fingers intertwined. "I-I'm not used to this, singing in front of a large crowd. What if I mess up?"

"Remember, Hiro and I will be in the crowd watching." Megumi comforted while placing a calm hand on his shoulder. He nodded, still keeping his head lowered to the ground. Hiro gently took both of his hands and lifted his chin. "Megumi and I will try to be as close to the stage as possible so you can see us. I know you'll do great."

"Yeah right." The two siblings turned to see the Kagamines with sneers. "Do you think Utatane has any fans in that crowd?" Rin scoffed. "I bet he won't even get any applause."

"Poor, pitiful Piko," Len taunted while placing his hands on his hips and smirking. "All alone with no one to love him."

"Here's an idea," Rin chimed with a smile. "Why don't you go suck dick like you always do? You're such a whore, Utatane." Piko froze and jerked his head upwards to face him, a surprised expression slapped on his face. "H-How did you-"

"We're not telling." The pair skipped off towards the AH-Software-loids, leaving the silverette to sulk once again. "They have a point," He muttered. "Who knows how many fans I have in the crowd? I probably don't have any."

"Not yet," Hiro said while giving his hands a hard squeeze. "I'm sure that you'll have fans once we start working on covers. Don't give up hope, Piko. Don't think about that now; think about how many people will get to hear you sing for the first time. They'll probably like your voice."

"You think so?" Hiro pressed his forehead against the Vocaloid's and nodded. "I know so. Just have confidence and you'll be fine. Megumi and I will be here to support you." Piko gave a smile to the siblings and nodded before checking the time. "We should probably get going."

"You're right. The funeral is about to start." Megumi lead the two males towards their seats. There was an entire section for the Vocaloids, but only the ones who had songs with Samfree were to sit in the front rows. The event had started with simple remarks, thanking everyone who was able to come, especially towards the Vocaloids. Usually, Miku would jump out of her seat and thank everyone, but since this wasn't all about her, she held her tongue. After a prayer, sermon, and Samfree's history, row by row, people went to give their thanks. Of course, Vocaloids went first.

When Piko approached the coffin, he looked down at the man who had given him purpose. He lowered his eyes and spoke softly. "It's thanks to you that some people still know who I am. Because of you, I never gave up hope on being a Vocaloid. You made me realized my true purpose of why I was born. And for that, I thank you." He bowed to the man politely, tears starting to sting his eyes. He stepped towards backstage to prepare for the concert.

The silverette had changed out of his suit and tie to an outfit similar to his usual attire: an elbow-length sleeved white top that went down to his thighs, tight black pants, and knee-length white boots. The hem of his sleeves were cuffed as he wore a fingerless black glove on his right hand. His shoulders were exposed, revealing a sleeveless black undershirt along with a choker, which had his name encraved on the front. Of course, he had his USB attached to himself.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. "I can do this," He muttered to himself quietly. "Megumi and Hiro are supporting me. I'm not alone. Just relax." He took in a deep breath before letting it out, relief started to overflow inside of him. He smiled and glanced at himself in the mirror, determination showing in his gaze. "Alright. Let's do this."

When he exited the dressing room, the concert had already started. Miku was exciting the crowd with a smile on her face as she sang one of her first songs with Samfree. Piko knew that her smile was fake. She thought of her fans as nothing more than people who worship her as a goddess. She only cared about their praise. Piko, Hiro, and Megumi were the only people who knew of her true nature because others were so blind to see who she truly is.

The songs continued as the crowd cheered on their favorite Vocaloid, more specifically Miku and Rin. The time for the Night Series to debut was drawing near, and Piko felt nervous once again. He scanned the crowd from backstage and felt relieved when he saw the Yukiko siblings sitting in the second row. He smiled and closed his eyes, all of his fear once again fading.

Once IA had finished her song, it was time for the Night Series to perform. Once Luka, Gumi, and Miki performed, the crowd was more excited than ever, considering that this was the batch of Samfree's most popular songs. Piko waited for his performance as Iroha sang her signature song, _Neko Neko Super Fever Night_ , and let out a silent breath. "Break a leg, Utatane." Len sneered.

"Why don't you do that by tripping over that stupid USB?" Rin added and they both laughed, which was drowned out by the music booming in the auditorium. Piko ignored their comments and focused on the performance before him. There was no way that he could trip over his cord while dancing. He had practiced many times in the past 4 years he had been alive, and had grown quite used to it. The night before the funeral, he had practiced his dancing for about three times and had never tripped on the USB once.

At last, Iroha stopped in her finishing pose as the music abruptly ended, signaling the closure of another Night Series song. The crowd cheered as she bowed and stepped backstage. The auditorium was dark once again as Piko quietly stepped on stage, waiting for the music to begin. Even when it was pitch black, he could still make out Megumi and Hiro smiling at him. He smiled at them in return as the music started, and the moment the light shone on him, he began to dance. He could tell that most of the crowd had confused looks as to who he was, along with a few who had eyes filled with realization.

Piko had never felt so alive the moment he sang the first note. He felt full of energy as he kept singing, his dancing moving to the beat on point. Even if he did mess up, he could fill it in with a twirl and no one could notice. The smile on the silverette's face never left, knowing that many people are watcing him, and by their looks, they seem to be okay with his singing. He wanted to please them as much as he could, so he kept singing, never wavering for a moment because he wanted to treasure this moment for the rest of his life.

Piko pulled off a striking pose as the song ended, slightly out of breath due to the dancing, but kept the smile on his face. A moment later, he heard claps coming from the siblings, and soon a few others joined. Piko's smile widened even more before he bowed politely to them, gave them a quick "Thank you." And made his way backstage. When he was out of sight, tears began to stream down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. "I've done it," He sobbed to himself, not bothering to wipe his tears. "I've gotten people to like me."

"Yeah right."

He turned around only for a foot to come into contact with his left cheek, sending him to the floor. He looked up to see Luka and the Kagamines. "Do you think that just because people applauded to you means that you're popular?" Luka asked in a stern tone. "Don't make me laugh. They only applauded because they don't know what to think of you because they don't know who you really are."

"They were probably applauding you out of pity." Rin smirked.

"Or doing it to conceal their hatred." Len suggested while crossing his arms. Piko lowered his head as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek. The applause a Vocaloid receives affects their status and morale, so when it comes to a concert, the applause depends on whether or not they'll receive good reviews on their performance, whether it be singing, tone of voice, dancing, and song choice.

"That's enough from all three of you."

Piko glanced up to the backstage entrance to see Hiro and Megumi approach the four of them. "You should be near the stage, Luka. It's almost time for Niku Niku." With a final glare, Luka stormed off towards the stage and the blonde turned to the Kagamines. "As for you two, quit harassing him or you can forget about our deals in the future." Rin and Len stared at Hiro for a moment, sent glares towards the silverette, and then headed into the same path Luka took. The teen pulled Piko to his feet and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Piko nodded. "Y-Yeah. Just the applause I got was a bit overwhelming."

"It looked like you were having fun," Megumi smiled with crossed arms. "I haven't seen you that happy in a while." Piko giggled before the blonde placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair somewhat.

The song _Promise_ was the last song of the concert before the Vocaloids(along with the UTAUs Kasane Teto, Mitani Nana, and the famous Utaite Mitani Nana), approached the stage, having the crowd cheer for them. Piko knew that this intense applause wasn't for all of them; it was only for Miku. If she wasn't a part of this, at least a third of the crowd wouldn't be here. The event soon ended after Crypon and Internet Co. said a few words before the crowds started to exit. The trio stepped into Megumi's car and proceeded to head back to the Yukiko residence to celebrate Piko's concert debut. Piko glanced out of the window with a smile. "I think I know what song I should choose."

Hiro glanced at him with a lifted eyebrow to show confusion. The Vocaloid turned to him, folding his hands in his lap. "You know, for my debut cover. I think I know what song I want to start with."

"What song then?" Megumi asked. Piko closed his eyes in response before lifting his head. "I want a song that tells the world that I exist. I want people to know who I am and that I'm not an invisible being in the Vocaloid community. A song for someone who is unrecognized by others. And I know the song too."

The blonde teen smiled at his response and nodded. "Well just tell me when you want to get started, and we shall."

 **Me: I've been waiting so long to write this chapter. When I first started writng the concert scene, I won't lie when I say that I also got pretty excited. Anyway Piko finally had his concert debut, and is on the way to singing his first cover song. I honestly can't wait to write it. So until the next chapter, be sure to read and review.**


	8. Debut

Chapter 8: Debut

Piko was lead into the house after he was allowed by Sony to spend the weekend with the siblings. Megumi closed the door behind her before following the small teen into the living room, setting his bag on the couch. He turned to the woman and smiled. "Thanks for having me." He said politely as he bowed, having Megumi giggle in response. "My pleasure."

"I don't want to be rude, but is Hiro around?" The woman shook her head and approached him. "He's in a meeting with Crypton and Internet Co., so he'll be gone for a while. I don't know when he'll be back." The silverette lowered his gaze in response, knowing full well that if Hiro was with either of them, it was most likely a request to create a cover with one of their Vocaloids. And as usual, Hiro would refuse their offer simply due to loss of interest. The truth was, Piko asked to spend the weekend so he and the blonde could work on the song he chose for his first cover.

"Do you want me to fix something while you wait?" Piko shook his head, the smile on his face starting to return as he placed himself on the couch with a soft sigh. "I think I'll be okay."

"If you say so." The silverette leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders with a shrug. It had been a week after Samfree's tribute, and life has gone back to normal for the Vocaloids: The Big 8, mainly Miku, were still praised for their voices and talent, IA is receiving concerts left and right, having her popularity skyrocket, VY2, or Yuma as most people call him, has been singing more covers recently, which was scaring and surprising the other Vocaloids, while Dex and Daina had been receiving much attention even though their voicebanks weren't released yet.

He reached towards the table in front of him to grab the TV remote, and flipped the channels until he found VLN. The hosts were discussing and reviewing all that had happened at Samfree's tribute concert, and most of the talk was about Miku. He twirled his ahoge with a bored expression as small clips of Miku were shown during the discussion. He was tired of the teal-haired girl to receive all of the praise while the other Vocaloids are scrapping to get by with popularity. A few Vocaloids, like IA, weren't even trying to be popular and they gained popularity anyway.

The discussion goes on to how much people adored and were inspired by Samfree, and Piko was about to change the channel until he heard his name. He froze with wide eyes as his concert clip appeared on screen. "I don't even remember if this kid is a Vocaloid, but this was such a surprise. His name was Utatane Piko, right?"

"Yeah. He couldn't have been released this year because the song was released back in 2010, so how are we hearing about him now?"

The questions went on and on and theories were spoken, but Piko could only stare at the screen in awe. He couldn't believe that people were actually talking about him, showing his concert clip over and over again, complimenting his dancing and singing, hoping to see him again in the near future. Commercials began after the discussion, but the silverette's eyes were still fixated on the clips that were shown. He lowered his gaze and shook his head, placing both hands in his lap. "I shouldn't be too excited," He muttered to himself. "They'll forget about all of this in a while so I shouldn't get my hopes up."

The silverette leaned forward to reach for the TV remote, pressing the power button before stretching his arms up. He stood up from his seat and started to head up the stairs to see if a nap could clear his mind.

* * *

Hiro let out an irritated groan as he stepped into the house, running a hand through his hair and slipping off his shoes. He pulled his bag over his shoulder as he made his way into the kitchen to see Megumi at the stove. "Welcome back," She said, pulling away from the stove and turned to face him. "How was the meeting?"

"Crypton kept giving me offers to make covers with Miku to promote her V4 update, and Internet Co. was doing the same with Gumi to promote her English update." The blonde replied, dropping himself in a nearby chair and throwing his face in his hands. The woman stepped over to hand him a cup of tea. "They kept persisting you, didn't they?"

"To make it even worse, Miku made me look bad by showing off her fake tears," He growled, taking the cup in his hands. "I wonder if she does it just to piss me off or to show how loyal her followers are."

"It may honestly be both," Megumi replied with a lowered gaze. "Oh, Piko arrived while you were gone. I think he's upstairs." Hiro nodded before placing the tea on the table beside him and proceeded to head up the stairs. He had a feeling that the silverette was inside his room and opened the door slightly to make out a slim figure on the bed. "You awake?" He asked quietly as he closed the door behind him. He received a slight shift in response as Piko sat up and rubbed one eye. "Welcome back." He moaned sleepily, yawning as the blonde took his place on the bed. "Have a nice nap?" Piko nodded as he started to doze off once again, his ahoge starting to limp somewhat. Hiro couldn't help but smile as the small Vocaloid fell back on the bed, nuzzling his head into the pillow. "So, have an idea on when we'll start your debut cover?"

Piko lifted his head and glanced at the blonde with half-lidded eyes. "I was thinkng maybe tomorrow. I don't want to stall anymore."

"Tomorrow it is," Hiro ruffled his hair somewhat before heading towards the door. "I'll call you when dinner's ready." Piko nodded as the blonde exited the room and turned back towards the window. He clutched the front of his shirt and let out a breath. He was afraid of course, but not because it was his first time covering a song; it was the song he was singing. He lowered his gaze, knowing full well that the original singer would be upset with him, and knew that the consequences would be very severe. Lifting his head once again, he glanced back at the window with a slight smile. "Oh well," He muttered. "She'll have to get over it."

* * *

The following day, Hiro lead the silverette down the staircase towards the basement where the studio was set up. "My parents had this room set up for me for a birthday present because they saw my talent in mixing," The blonde was explaining. "I got really happy because I have a passion for this kind of thing. When Vocaloids were released, I didn't know if I could be capable of doing something for them, but in the end, I did something for them and myself."

"What Vocaloid did you make a cover with first?" Piko had asked out of curiousity.

"To be honest, it was Kaito," Hiro replied. "Back when he was still deemed a commercial failure, I asked if he could cover a Meiko song. A few days after, the cover was well received with the fans, although Kaito still wasn't popular until Miku came around." Piko continued to listen as they continued towards the basement before stopping at a door. Hiro smiled at him before turning the doorknob and pushing the door forward. Piko's jaw dropped in amazement once he saw the blonde's workspace. "Oh wow."

"Were you expecting something less?"

"K-Kinda," Piko replied. "I-I didn't expect it to be this organized. I like it." The blonde lead him towards the desk and turned on the sound booth. "Let's get started. You brought your USB, right? And I mean both." Piko nodded before reaching into his bag, pulling out one of the black cords and handing it to the blonde. Hiro thanked him in response before attaching it to his laptop, which held the instrumental file for the song, and attaching the other end to the speaker. After a few moments he pulled out his phone. Piko sat on a high stool as he silently watched the blonde prepare. He was entranced by how calm the teen was with his work, despite having worst requests in the past. He felt his heart flutter once again, and a light blush grew on his face. The silverette shook his head and lowered his gaze. _Why am I feeling this way? Hiro is only a friend, right?_

Hiro let out a sigh and turned to the small Vocaloid. "Everything's set. Ready?" Piko nodded before he stepped into the sound booth, tapping the microphone to make sure that it worked. Hiro gave a thumbs up from the other side of the glass to tell Piko that they were now recording before beginning to play the instrumental. From the first note, the silverette lifted an eyebrow, noticing that the instrumental had been pitched down. He guessed that Hiro pitched it to suit his voice better. If that was the case, Piko knew what tone of voice he should use. A second later, he opened his mouth and started to sing.

 _Itsudatte kimi wa warawaremono da  
Yaru koto nasu koto tsuite nakute ageku ni ame ni furare  
Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette  
Soko no nora wa gokurousama to ashi wo funzuketetta  
_

Hiro was amazed once the silverette sang the first note. The tone of voice had fit the pitch perfectly in his opinion, and the way the words were sung sounded like he was singing from the heart. To Piko, this wasn't a debut cover; it was him telling the community that he existed among other Vocaloids. The blonde understood why he chose this particular song, knowing full well that the story behind it reflected his own, only he didn't need Miku's help to be noticed. Hiro noticed tears in the small Vocaloid's eyes and thought that maybe Piko was crying because he finally had a chance to speak out for himself.

Once Piko had finished and the recording light had vanished, the silverette wiped the tears from his eyes before glancing at the blonde. "H-Hiro, are you alright? You're crying." Hiro took a quick second to notice the tears rolling down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away. "Sorry."

"Was I that bad?"

"N-No," Hiro rubbed his eyes and gave him a smile. "The way you sang it just got to me. I could see it got to you too." Piko gave a slight nod before stepping out of the sound booth, turning off the light as he closed the door. "So now all that's left is to post it on Nico Nico, right?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to do a video for it." The silverette thought for a moment and turned back to the blonde. "If you want to, then we can." Hiro nodded in response before leading the Vocaloid back upstairs.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Piko's debut cover, and from that point on, he felt as though he needed to sing more covers to be noticed by the community. Sure he covered Kagamine songs, Luka songs, and various others, but most of his covers were Miku songs. Piko knew that this would upset the teal-haired girl, but he didn't quite care what she thought of his covers, and continued to sing.

Miku sat at her desk as she scrolled through the many comments on Piko's covers. She bit her lip at the positive vibe that was given to the silverette and curled a fist. "This can't be happening," She muttered. "He's a failure and he always will be. Don't give him so much attention for stealing my songs. Yes, that's right. Those are my songs, and he's taking every single one of them."

"Miku?" The Vocaloid turned around to see the Kagamines peering in the room behind the door, both of them having concerned yet angered glances. "It's Utatane, isn't it?" Len asked.

"We understand how you feel," Rin continued. "But, no matter how many covers he sings, he's never going to be as popular as us. So you have nothing to worry about."

"I mean for now he's only singing tragic songs," Len smirked as he turned towards his reflection before they both smiled and turned to the teal-haired girl. "Let's see if we can take away his motivation." Miku smiled at the two of them as she turned off her laptop and stood up, slowly making her way towards the blondes. "You two know exactly what to think." She complimented cheerfully, having the two grin as they entered the hallway. "Should we tell the others?" Rin asked.

"In due time, but not now," Miku responded with a smirk. "Let's wait to see what the failure does before informing everyone."

 **Me: Finally Piko songs his debut cover. For those who were unaware of the lyrics, those lyrics were from the song _ODDS &ENDS_. I felt as though that song was a good fit for Piko's debut since the story for that song sounds like his own, so I just stuck with that. Anyway I almost thought on continuing this chapter but I thought against it. So until the next chapter, await what happens and make sure to read and review.**


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions

Piko grabbed his bag from the living room and hauled it over a shoulder as he stepped towards the front door. He slipped on his shoes as he waited for Hiro to inform his sister on where they were headed, and wouldn't be back for a few hours. The silverette had just finished a cover of _Sweet Devil_ , and was heading over to the dance studio to create a video for it. It wouldn't be that difficult, considering the dance wasn't very hard to learn, so it wouldn't take very long for Piko to rehearse the song a few times before performing it perfectly.

By the time Hiro had arrived, the small Vocaloid was bouncing where he stood, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hurry up." He pestered while grabbing the teen's arm and pulling him forward.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" The blonde asked in return with a lifted eyebrow, shouting a good bye to Megumi as he was pulled out of the house. Piko giggled as he pulled Hiro towards the city where the studio was located. "I just glanced at how many views I had," He replied with a happy tone. "And plus, I'm getting good comments on my website."

"I'm glad to hear that." Piko's smile faded once he saw other Vocaloids cross his path: The only pair of twin Vocaloids, Anon and Kanon, glanced over at him with an evil look in their eyes, Kanon pointing to him and making a slicing motion with her finger, Chika glared at him with eyes that could kill, while Arsloid, a recent Vocaloid developed by Universal Music Japan, just shrugged at him as he was lead through the city by Cyber Diva. Because of his recent release, he hasn't gotten a chance to have a thought on Piko, so he was unsure about whether or not he despised the silverette. A little ways away, Piko spotted Ruby through the window of a music store with a pair of headphones that secluded her from the rest of the world. Piko only wished that he could walk around without glares shooting towards him every second.

Once the two arrived at the studio, Hiro pulled the silverette back a few steps and glanced around. "Hold on. I smell green onion." Piko was unsure about what he meant, but caught on quickly and frowned after his comment. He took in a breath and made his way into the hallway towards his right, holding the blonde by the hand. "We might as well. I don't care what she thinks. She can't control what I do."

 _That kind of attitude is the reason why I love you so much. Wait what!?_ Hiro blushed a deep red color after his thoughts. _No no I don't love him! He probably has someone else in mind. But wait why would he? He has no other friends besides me. That doesn't matter. He doesn't like me anyway._ The blonde's mind was going crazy as he tried to think of a possible excuse for his feelings.

 _"Hey, if we were to do it, would you be gentle with me?"_

"Hiro, can I ask you something?" The silverette spoke up and stopped in his tracks. He turned around towards the teen behind him, but averted his gaze with a light blush. "Do you. . . have anyone you like?" Hiro's face darkened in color as he lowered his head in response. He started to believe that Piko had found out about his hidden feelings and was asking him about it. The blonde coughed somewhat before glancing back at the small Vocaloid. "N-No one in particular. I never really thought about being in a relationship."

"I see," Piko lowered his head, the blush on his cheeks starting to fade. "Oh well. I was just asking." He continued to head towards one of the many dressing rooms, stopping once he noticed that Hiro wasn't following him. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Hiro replied with a stammer as he stepped after the silverette, thinking back to his question. _Does Piko think that I like him? Or does he like me? Maybe he was just curious, or was he asking in case he was gonna get rejected if he confessed to me. Wait what am I talking about? Why would he confess to me!? Gah shut up Hiro. You don't know what you're saying._

Once they entered a dressing room, Piko set his bag on a table before beginning to pull off his shirt, once again giving not a care in the world that Hiro was in the room with him. Hiro, meanwhile, was redder than a tomato as he watched the silverette strip down. His fingers twitched, and he tried looking everywhere but Piko's figure, but couldn't help but keep his gaze onto the small Vocaloid. Once the underwear was off and Piko was pulling out a pair of thigh-length shorts, Hiro felt his face heat up more if possible as his imagination was having him see and hear other things.

 _"Hiro, please. Make me feel good."_

The blonde felt like bashing his head against a wall as he imagined Piko underneath him, letting out moans of ecstasy and pleasure as they made love, treasuring every moment they spent together. Hiro felt himself grow hard somewhat and he cursed at himself. _No! Bad Hiro! Not here and not now!_ "H-Hey I'm gonna head to the bathroom for a sec."

"Okay. I'll be here." Hiro stormed out of the dressing room and sprinted to the nearest single-stall bathroom, slamming the door behind him once he reached one. He slid to the floor, and placed his head in his hands, Piko's moans still fresh in his mind, and his growing problem wasn't helping him with anything. The blonde groaned and leaned his head back, staying quiet for a few moments before letting out a loud sigh. "Screw it. This thing isn't going down by itself." After making sure there was no one within hearing range, Hiro unfolded his pants and boxers, hissing slightly when his half-hardened erection sprung in the cool air. "Can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself, taking his member in one hand and stroking it slowly. His imagination began to set in as new images were created in his mind: Piko was on his front, ass hanging in the air, with bruises and hickeys covering his body, and was giving Hiro a pleading look that the blonde couldn't simply resist. _"Please, put it in. It won't hurt me."_

Hiro blushed deeply as he gave his cock a slight squeeze, imagining how it would feel to be inside the silverette. He imagined how Piko would look if he gave the teen head, imagined how Piko would sound once he had something inside him, even imagining how Piko would taste.

 _"H-Hiro, you're so big. It feels good."_ The blonde's hand stroked faster with the thought of him claiming the small Vocaloid. It didn't matter if he had been taken by countless other men; he would be the first to officially claim Piko as his own. He saw his tongue colliding with Piko's as they battled for dominance, eventually winning the battle and exploring all he could. His hands traveled down to grip the silverette's thighs, possibly leaving light bruises, the small teen continuing to tighten around him whenever his prostate was hit. Saliva was swapped between the two as Piko's moans were heard besides the sound of slapping skin.

 _"Hiro, I-I'm gonna cum!"_

"Yeah. Me too." Hiro muttered under his breath, feeling his release start to creep up on him. Biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan, he grunted as he came over his hand just as he saw Piko arching off of the bed and cumming on both of their stomachs. The blonde fell back against the wall, seeing himself deflate and leaned his head back. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm in love with him. Don't know how he'll take it thought. Might as well keep it for a while."

The moment he opened the bathroom door, he was surprised to see Piko sitting against the wall beside the door. the silverette was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with one shoulder exposed, green thigh-length shorts and converse that were the same color as his hair, and thigh-high black socks along with a black wristband on his right wrist. Hiro did his best not to blush as the small Vocaloid stood up with a smile. "I was about to check on you since you were taking a while." He said.

"I'm fine," Hiro responded while closing the door behind him. "We better get this over with before Miku sees us."

* * *

A week had passed since Hiro had uploaded Piko's cover of _Sweet Devil_ , and it had been well received among the community. A few fans have began to tell their friends about a mysterious Vocaloid that had been around for 5 years, and were surprised to find out about him now. This lead them to listening to what little songs he had and listing their favorites.

Piko glanced outside the window, looking up at the slightly darkened clouds. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon." He muttered quietly before hearing the door open behind him. He turned around to see Hiro stepping into the room and closing the door. "Wanna head out for a bit? It's better than staying here." The silverette nodded, sliding off of the bed and slipping on his shoes following the blonde out of the Sony building. He had stayed close to the teen, keeping his eyes onto the clouds above. He watched them become darker as they grew. He hoped that they would find a place before the rain hit.

Hiro had stopped with a slight glare, having Piko's eyes turn their attention to the cause. He gave a blank look to see Miku and the Kagamines standing a few feet away from them, shooting death glares towards the silverette. "Oh no." Hiro moaned under his breath.

"So, Piko, I see that you've been gaining popularity," Miku started. "Singing covers of popular songs is a good way to get your name out there, but. . ." Her slight smile turned into a snarl. "What made you think a failure like you had permission to sing _my_ songs?" Piko turned his head, placing his hands behind his back, lowering his gaze towards the ground. "They're not your songs," He muttered. "They belong to the producers."

"Like hell they aren't!" In a flash, Piko felt his hair being grabbed as he was thrown to the concrete, looking up to see eyes that could kill in Miku's gaze. Hiro pulled the silverette to his feet and turned to the teal-haired girl. "Miku, he's right. Songs never belong to a Vocaloid; they belong to the producer who created that song. Vocaloids don't create songs, they sing them. There's a difference."

"Still doesn't change the fact that this failure is singing the songs meant for me."

"That reminds me," Rin piped up. "We still need to tell Piko about Hiro's double agent situation."

"Oh yeah," Len continued. "I forgot about that." Piko lifted an eyebrow at them, and turned to Hiro, whose gaze was lowered. He was concerned with what the three were going to say and Hiro's reaction. Miku turned to the Kagamines before giving an evil smirk, worrying the small Vocaloid even more. "You see, Piko, the only reason that Hiro is sticking around with you is only because he pities you. He's never liked you at all."

Piko's eyes had bulged out of his head from those words, and he thought back to when he saw Hiro acting strangely, believing that all of the times they had spent together was just an act. He jerked back towards the blonde, who had his head lowered the entire conversation. "I-Is it true?"

"Piko-"

"Just tell me!" Piko's voice almost raised to a shout, stepping back from the teen. "Just tell me how you really feel about me and if everything we've been through was an act." Hiro froze at this, glancing back at the silverette with eyes full of shame, but also anger. Hiro never wanted to tell the silverette his feelings and he chose to keep it that way until he knew for a fact that Piko felt the same way as he did. What Piko didn't know was that the anger in his eyes was directed not at him, but at Miku for spitting such lies. How he wished he could just strangle her and her blonde imbecile accomplices.

Piko took a step back with distraught eyes before lowering his head. "So, that's your answer, huh. I see how it is." Another step later, he darted down the street and out of sight; Hiro swore that he saw tears rolling down his face. Thunder clapped above them as Miku laughed with bliss. Hiro felt himself being engulfed in guilt as he's barely had the time to think about what he had just caused. He wanted to explain himself, but he doubted that the silverette would listen to him. Without wasting any time, he dashed after the small Vocaloid, abandoning the teal-haired and the blondes.

Thunder began to rumble above him as he ran through the streets, and in no time, the rain had followed shortly after. He grew worried as he thought of where Piko could have gone He thought about going home, but dismissed the idea before thinking Piko went back to Sony's headquarters. He dismissed that thought as well; there's no way Piko would go there. Hiro had already decided against trying to call the silverette, knowing that he wouldn't pick up. He was about to dart down another street until he saw white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Piko curled up in a ball in the alley across the street. "Piko!"

The Vocaloid tensed up upon hearing his name, hearing footsteps approach him from the side. Hiro kneeled down with a nervous smile. "What are you doing here by yourself? You'll catch a cold if you're in this rain for too long." He reached in to wrap his fingers around one of Piko's arms, but once he did, Piko slapped his hand away and glared at him. Hiro's eyes widened once he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not going."

The blonde lowered his head, pulling his hand away. "Piko, I know you don't really believe her, do you? And you know how much I dislike her," The silverette stayed silent and curled up in his ball once again. Hiro sighed and continued. "You may not know this, but I care about you, Piko. A lot to be honest."

"You're just saying that to make me believe you."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it then." This conversation was going nowhere, and Hiro was fed up with it all. He grabbed Piko by the chin and pulled his face forward, having their lips crash together in a kiss. Piko's eyes had widened at the sudden action as Hiro deepened the kiss and pulled the silverette closer. Once they pulled away, the blonde did not hesitate to dive in for another kiss, this time pushing Piko against the wet wall behind him. The small teen grabbed handfuls of Hiro's jacket in an attempt to pull him off for air. Hiro noticed this and pulled away a second time, glancing at the flushed face underneath him. "H-Hiro."

"You have no idea," Hiro had to catch his breath before speaking. "How long I have wanted to do that." He pulled Piko into a hug and held him tightly. Piko was at a loss for words as he didn't know what to think. But how tight Hiro's grip was told him everything. "H-Hiro, why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" The blonde nuzzled him gently and gave a light kiss on his neck. "When I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same." Piko was silent for a moment before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the older teen. Hiro's eyes had widened somewhat before the silverette pulled himself away with a smile. "You dummy. Of course I feel the same. I would be stupid not to fall for you. You've been so nice and supportive, and. . ." He trailed off with a blush. "I've been scared to tell you too."

With that statement, Hiro couldn't help but kiss the silverette again, and this time Piko had gladly kissed back.

* * *

The rain had let up to a light drizzle as Hiro stepped out of the bathroom, a towel over his head while he entered the living room. "Piko, it's your turn."

"Oh. Okay." Before the silverette got a chance to stand, the blonde had grabbed him by the back of his head and stole another kiss. Piko blushed hard with slight stuttering noises escaping his lips. Hiro couldn't help but smile before diving in for a second kiss, but was broken right after because Piko was rushing towards the bathroom in embarrassment. The blonde smiled and sat in the Vocaloid's place on the couch, noticing his sister watching him from the kitchen. "Feel better?" She asked while sitting across from him.

Hiro lightly blushed at her question. "How long have you known?"

"For a while, but I decided not to say anything," Megumi smiled in response to watch him turn away. "I knew it was gonna happen eventually. And besides, who knows when you two will have the chance." Hiro had to think for a moment by what she meant before his face darkened in color and used the towel on his head to cover his face. Of course, he had thought about it, but he decided to wait in case Piko wasn't quite ready.

Megumi giggled at his reaction before standing up. "I'm not rushing you. Just take your time and you'll feel less nervous." With that, she headed upstairs and left the blonde teen where he sat. Hiro stayed quiet as he waited for the small silverette, feeling relieved that a heavy weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He leaned back in his seat as he closed his eyes. He was glad that Piko accepted his feelings, but the real issue was Miku and her hateful criticism, and how it would affect the two of them from now on; it was something that both of them had to think about.

Once Piko had entered the room, he curled up beside the blonde and nuzzled into his arm. Hiro smiled and planted a kiss on the top of his head. _We can talk about this later,_ He thought quietly to himself as he closed his eyes. _Right now, I want to enjoy every moment I can._

 **Me: I'm so glad I got to finish this chapter. I couldn't wait to finally write Hiro's confession. It's been stuck in my head for a while and I wanted to hurry up and write it. But I had to wait because I didn't want to rush(I think I kinda did though). Anyway if you like the chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, and/or review and await what happens next.**


	10. Holding Back Until The Right Time

Chapter 10: Holding Back Until The Right Time

"Wait what!?"

AH-Software crossed his arms and stared at the two teens' shocked faces. Piko had almost dropped the cup of tea he was holding while Hiro was making sure that he wasn't just imagining what he had heard. It took the two a few moments to compose themselves and get back to the topic at hand. "You heard me," AH-Software repeated while resting his head in the palm of his hand. "I heard that you borrowed Miki for a cover of _Magnet_ , and I was wondering if you wanted to use that cover in an upcoming concert." Piko was excited about the offer and was about to agree instantly, but the way the offer was said made him a bit uneasy. This wasn't a surprise; AH-Software always had a nonchalant vibe to him so anything he says sounded like he really didn't care. Piko probably thought he was asking so his Vocaloids could get more publicity.

After another fifteen minutes, AH-Software bowed to the two teens before leaving the house. Piko stood up and stretched before placing his hands on his hips. "Guess that's that."

"Guess so." The two teens made their way into the living room to spend the rest of the afternoon together. Piko rested on the couch while waiting for the blonde to return with some snacks. A few moments later, the two settled in and began to relax. It was a half hour later when Piko began to grow bored of what they were watching and looked up to see Hiro glancing down at his phone. The silverette wanted to see what he was looking at, but decided against it, not wanting to be nosy. But, he could just ask so he didn't seem rude.

In a few seconds, he had himself positioned in Hiro's lap with the blonde given a few seconds to process what had just transpired. He looked up from his phone to see the silverette glance at him with a curious look. "What are you looking at?" He tilted the phone downwards to peek at the screen, seeing reports of Miku's new update with a frown. He slipped the phone out of the blonde's hands and dropped it on the cushion next to him. "Why are you looking at her when you can look at me?"

"Not like I wanted to," Hiro replied while grabbing onto the silverette's hips. "Just looking to see what was new. Heard somewhere that she's getting an English update."

"Like her English will improve," The small Vocaloid sighed and nuzzled the taller teen before glancing up again. "It'll probably be as bad as her V3."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Both of them smirked before Piko leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Unfortunately, the arms around him had no intention of letting him pull away. Piko's eyes widened as Hiro deepened the kiss and pulled the silverette closer, nipping at his bottom lip. Piko gasped, allowing the blonde dart his tongue inside the other's mouth. Piko moaned in response to this and grabbed Hiro's shirt, his face flushing a light pink. He soon felt his hands begin to wander until something hard was pressed against his leg. Both teens froze and pulled away without a sound before Hiro had pulled the Vocaloid off of his lap and onto the cushion next to him in a panic. "Sorry," He said while beginning to dash out of the room. "I'll go take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Piko didn't receive an answer as the blonde was already heading to the nearest bathroom. He lowered his gaze and placed his hands in his lap. Letting out a sigh, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. _Of course. Only a virgin would get so worked up about a kiss,_ He closed his eyes. _Then again, I was like that too when I was a virgin. But back then, I didn't know how it came to that._

By the time Hiro had come back, he noticed that the small silverette was nowhere to be found. He figured that he had gone upstairs so he decided to head in that direction. It didn't take him long to find the silverette's room, and as he was about to open the door, he heard a loud gasp. "H-Hiro." The blonde froze in place after hearing his name from the other side of the door. Quietly, he pressed his ear against the door, wondering if what he was hearing was actually true; a light moan had confirmed his thoughts. _Wait seriously!?_

Hiro stayed in that position for a few moments before heading to his room, wanting to leave the scene before he was caught and to stop himself from rushing in there and attacking the poor boy. He wanted to stay true to his word and wait until they were both ready.

* * *

Hiro's mouth dropped at the sight of the silverette on the day of the concert. Piko had stepped out of his dressing room wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt with black outlining the hems, black dress pants with a thin blue belt, black dress shoes, a short black vest with a blue bow tied around his neck, black fingerless gloves, and a blue wristband on his left hand. The silverette gave him a smile and twirled in a circle somewhat. "Do you like it?" Hiro only responded with a nod before Piko giggled and started to head towards the stage. "Well I'll see you after the concert." He gave the blonde a peck on the cheek before walking towards the stage entrance.

"I see the looks you're giving him."

Hiro jumped at the sound of AH-Software's voice, turning around to see him walking through the door leading to backstage. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and watched the silverette disappear from sight. "Listen, I'm not one to give advice, but if you want to fuck him, just do it."

"Don't say it so bluntly!" Hiro blushed madly as he pulled away. The brunette shrugged before shoving his hands in his pockets and facing the teen again. "But seriously kid. I can feel the sexual tension between you two. It's kinda irritating me."

"Then ignore us and worry about yourself." Hiro began to make his way towards stage so he could watch the concert. Most of the concert was taken up by Yukari and Miki, with Iroha, Kiyoteru, Zunko, and Yuki having a small handful of songs and duets. To be honest, the blonde had no interest in how well the Vocaloids performed; he was only here for Piko.

Once the silverette stepped on stage, he noticed at first glance that Miki had on a matching outfit only with a black skirt, black thigh-high socks, black boots, and whatever was blue on Piko's outfit was a light pink on hers. The pair also had the infamous Magnet headsets in their signature colors. Once the music had started, Hiro couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight; he could care less about the pinkette. His eyes were solely fixed on Piko.

He heard a whistle from the crowd every once in a while during the song, and it made his blood boil. That dance was erotic, too erotic for him to ignore the cat calls from various others. Piko even gave off that seductive tone of voice with a pitch to match the tone of the song. He had the face of an incubus as he glanced over at the audience, his gaze turning to the blonde for a split second before turning back to the audience. Once the song ended, the whistles and cat calls grew more frequent along with applause. The pair bowed to them as they made their way off stage. In a matter of seconds, Hiro had grabbed the small Vocaloid and pulled him down the hall. "Hiro what-" Piko didn't get a chance to say anything as he was shoved into his dressing room with Hiro slamming the door behind him. "Hiro-" The silverette was cut off again with the blonde crashing their lips together and placing the small Vocaloid on the counter that was behind them.

"You have no idea," The blonde panted before diving in for another kiss. "How irritating it was to hear those cat calls and whistles while watching you." Hiro trailed his lips to the silverette's chin and placed themselves onto his neck, slightly sucking at the skin. "Nngh." Piko felt the bow around his neck slip to the floor and fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "I-I can't help that. You know this."

"The why were you making that face?" Piko was confused at first but thought back to his performance, and then closed his eyes. "I-I was only trying to get into chara- AH!" He felt the blonde's teeth bite into his skin rather roughly the moment one of his fingers had pinched a nipple. He slapped a hand over his mouth in case he was heard from outside the room, but he was too busy focusing on where Hiro's lips were to care. He unconsciously wrapped legs around the blonde's waist, his hands traveling down to tug at his pants.

In an instant, Hiro pulled back and began to step away from the small Vocaloid, who blinked in surprise. He watched the blonde mutter an apology before rushing out of the room, leaving the silverette alone on the counter. Piko sat for another couple of seconds before noticing the feeling of annoyance. This was the second time that Hiro had backed out in their intimacy, and it was starting to irritate him. He only wished that the blonde would stop pulling away and go through with what they both want.

Next time, he was sure to get what he wanted.

 **Me: So Hiro has ditched him twice and Piko is just fed up with it. To be honest, I'm fed up with it too. Sure, Hiro's a virgin and he's nervous but that's no reason to back out when your boyfriend CLEARLY wants you to fuck him. Anyway if you like this chapter, follow, favorite and review and until the next chapter Imma go watch some Pokemon Origins because I'm in the mood for Pokemon.**


	11. I Want You

Chapter 11: I Want You

A week later, Piko had received an invitation to attend the yearly Vocaloid Halloween party that is being held at Crypton Future Media Headquarters. The silverette rarely attended the occasion in fear of being harassed by the other Vocaloids, but when he does attend, he usually hides in a corner where no one could bother him. He felt more brave with attending this year if he could bring Hiro along with him. Perhaps this party could be of some use for him.

Ever since that afternoon in the dressing room, Hiro was doing whatever he could to avoid the silverette whenever he made a slight sexual advance on him. Piko became irritated by this to a point where he almost gave up on trying to do anything. He had even asked Megumi for advice on what he could do, but whatever she suggested had failed.

The two teens were in Piko's room playing video games. Hiro turned to the silverette every once in a while and noticed the blank expression on his face. He found this strange, considering how many times Piko had tried to kiss him and sit in his lap, so it was weird to see Piko not doing anything. "By the way, Hiro," The blonde jumped at his voice and jerked his head back to the screen. "The Vocaloid Halloween party is coming up, and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Why are you asking?" Hiro asked. "Not saying that I won't."

Piko lowered his head and crossed his legs. The blonde had glanced at him from the silence before the silverette spoke. "I won't feel like I'm in danger if I'm with you." Hiro leaned back somewhat and held the controller in his lap. It made sense to him that Piko would want him to come along; he wanted protection from the other Vocaloids, and the only way he could have that is if he was with the blonde. Hiro sighed in response before picking up his controller again. "If that's what you want, then sure. I'll be with you." He felt a light tug on his shirt and a small "Thank you." from the silverette. The blonde smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course. If it'll make you feel better."

 _If you want to make me feel better, then do it with me._ Piko silently thought to himself as the two teens continued their game.

* * *

Hiro smoothed out his hair in a mirror before looking to see if his outfit was alright. He wore a short sleeved gray shirt with a sleeveless black hoodie, dark gray pants and matching black combat boots. On his head were a pair of gray wolf ears, a matching tail hooked onto the back of his pants, and a chain hooked onto his side, and dark gray fingerless gloves.

The blonde knocked on the small Vocaloid's door to see if he was ready. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Piko hiding under a red hood. Hiro gawked at his attire: He wore a short-sleeved collared white shirt with a black bow, a short black skirt, black thigh-highs along with matching black shoes. Of course, he had on a short red cloak with the hood over his face. Piko smiled and twirled around with a giggle. "Do you like it?"

"You look really cute." The silverette blushed at the comment and grinned before pulling the blonde towards the front door. It didn't take the two of them long to drive down to Crypton Headquarters, and when they arrived, they saw countless cars lines up against the building. The two were dropped off by the front entrance before Megumi drove off and tried to find a place to park. Both teens followed the signs to the ballroom, where the party was being held.

Once the two entered the room, they glanced around to see the dim lights and various Vocaloids, producers, UTAUs, and Utaites in the area with whatever costume they desired to wear. Piko breathed out a sigh before pulling on his red hood, feeling nervous about what others would say about him. He felt a hand on his and looked up to see Hiro with a smile. "It's okay. I'm here with you." Piko smiled in return before the two made their way to the snack table.

In their favor, none of the more popular Vocaloids had seen or harassed him in any sort of way, which Piko was grateful for. But it was only a matter of time before Miku took the stage and the real concerns would rise. Luckily, Hiro had never left his side and made sure he was alright throughout the party. The duo also had the chance to talk to a few popular producers, although they didn't have the intention for publicity. The silverette had fans in the Vocaloid community aware of who he was, and that was all he wanted.

Half an hour later, the diva made an appearance, greeting whoever came her way with a smile and a pose. Piko decided to try and avoid her line of sight in hopes of not being looked down upon. Hiro followed suit and brought him to a corner of the room. "I highly doubt she'll try to harass you with all of these people around. It'll ruin her reputation. Look at that," Piko followed his gaze to see the Kagamines, in their outfits for _Trick and Treat_ , glaring at him before heading to another area. "Even they're holding their tongues. No one here is going to subject you with the risk of ruining their publicity." Hiro had a point; if any of the populars made a scene, they would possibly lose the chance to work with a well-known producer and it would affect how they are seen by the public.

An hour later, the two were picked up by Megumi as the party was reaching to a close. Hiro was worn out and wanted nothing more than to shower and sleep, although Piko had other plans before he turned in for the night. _I won't let him run away this time._

* * *

Hiro stretched as he exited the bathroom with a yawn, pulling down the night shirt he wore as he made his way to his room. He ran a hand through his hair before noticing that something was off. He turned around towards the empty hallway with a lifted eyebrow. _Usually, he would be around when I head to bed. Maybe he gave up._ He shrugged his shoulders before turning the knob to his bedroom, and stepping into the dark, his eyes widening at the sight.

Piko was spread out across his bed in a night shirt and boxers as his head nuzzled into the pillow underneath him. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he shifted somewhat and fell into a deeper sleep. Hiro closed the door behind him and took in the sight and smiled. "He looks cute like this." He muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed, moving a strand of hair away from the silverette's face. Piko's cheeks grew a light pink as a pant escaped his lips, turning his head towards the window. Hiro couldn't help but blush before trailing his gaze lower to see a small bulge between the silverette's legs, which made his blush darken. "H-Hiro." The teen felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound. _Shit. I hate it when he does that,_ Piko's face began to darken in color as more sounds were released. _Would it be right to help him? It's not like I'm taking advantage of a wet dream. Well I have a right to do that too. I am dating him after all._

Hiro positioned himself over the small Vocaloid and took in a breath before leaning down and taking the silverette's lips in his own. It took him a few seconds to realize that Piko had kissed back, and opened his eyes to meet with a heterochromatic gaze. He pulled back in a flash, but looked behind him to see the silverette's legs wrapped around his waist. "Piko what-" He was cut off with another kiss as the silverette rose from the bed and placed himself in the blonde's lap. "I don't want you to run away from me this time," He breathed as he nuzzled the taller teen gently and wrapped arms around him. "I want to do it and I know you want it too, so there's no need to hold back. But if you don't want to hurt me, then I can do all of the work myself." With that, Piko dove in for another kiss as a hand slipped under the blonde's shirt to tease a nipple. Hiro tensed as he allowed his hands to wander, eventually grabbing the Vocaloid's ass tightly. The silverette pulled back with a gasp, which let Hiro flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. "It wouldn't be fair if you did all of the work. Let me help."

Piko pulled the blonde towards him to slam their lips together as one of Hiro's hands began to fumble with the buttons on the silverette's shirt, eventually throwing the shirt to the floor, while the other began to slide into Piko's boxers. Piko lifted his hips and allowed the garment to be slipped off of him, slowly spreading his legs as he flung his underwear to a random corner of the room. The sight of the Vocaloid made Hiro's cheeks flush as pink as Iroha's hair. "Umm-" As if he was responding, Piko had grabbed one of the blonde's hands and began to lick his fingers. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course." With another peck on the lips, Hiro had pressed the tip of his middle finger against the teen's entrance before inserting it slowly. Piko tensed at the intrusion, but relaxed his muscles to allow the blonde easy access. The older teen paused before inserting another finger and thrusting them in and out. The silverette tilted his head back with a pleasured sigh, Hiro looking up to face him. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Y-Yeah," Piko wiggled in response and looked up at the blonde. "I don't need to be prepared or anything. Just get inside me before I cum too soon." The blonde nodded before pulling out his fingers and undoing his pajama pants. The Vocaloid's mouth began to water at the mere sight at the teen's uncovered erection and watched it be placed at his hole. Releasing the breath he was holding in, Hiro slowly pushed himself inside to be completely devoured by the silverette.

Both teens moaned in unison at the feeling and remained still. Hiro gripped the sheets underneath him and rested his head against Piko's, who glanced up at him with a smile. "It'll make you feel better if you move." The blonde nodded before pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward and thrusting at a steady pace for both of them. The two began to enjoy themselves to the fullest, marking each other and making sure that nothing was taken away from them. Hiro couldn't help but crave more with the sounds Piko was letting out, and it turned him on more.

At one point, Hiro slammed into a spot that had Piko seeing stars. The blonde noticed this and attempted to hit the same area over and over as he threw a leg over his shoulder, thrusting at a much quicker pace. Piko felt as though he was about to explode if this continued, and barely had a chance to warn Hiro about his release before cumming over himself.

Hiro froze in place and gritted his teeth as the sudden tightness sent him over the edge. Piko moaned as he felt something release inside of him and a weight on top of him. The blonde held him close in response and pulled out of him gently. "You alright?" Piko nodded with a nuzzle before lifting himself from the bed. "Let's clean up. Don't want to stain the sheets."

About fifteen minutes later, the two had managed to change the bedsheets and dress into comfortable pajamas before crawling into bed. Hiro kissed the top of Piko's head and held him close. "I love you." He muttered quietly. Piko smiled in response before kissing the blonde's cheek. "I love you too."

Both teens succumbed to sleep slowly after as the memories of their lovemaking filled their minds.

 **Me: I didn't want the foreplay to last very long because this chapter has gone on long enough and it was about time I get to the fucking. I've let these two stall enough and I just wanted to get to the smut already. Now the next part of this fic is what I've been waiting to get to, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyway if you liked this chapter, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Upcoming Deadline

Chapter 12: Upcoming Deadline

Piko shifted in the arms that held him, turning over and nuzzling into the pillow underneath him. He curled into the figure beside him and lifted his head to glance at the blonde's sleeping face. The Vocaloid giggled and kissed his nose, earning a slight moan and a wiggle. "Hiro~"

"Hmm?" The silverette turned over so that he was laying on top of the teen and looked down at him. Hiro saw a mischievous glint in the boy's eyes and smiled in response, pulling hair out of the silverette's face. Piko leaned down and placed his lips on his partner's and grabbed his shoulders, Hiro cupping his face in response. "So beautiful." He whispered before going in for another kiss, having the Vocaloid moan, his hands gripping the other's nightshirt. The blonde's hands had moved down to his waist and rubbing his sides gently. A tongue had snaked out with their lips connected, and Piko gladly parted his to allow access. One of Hiro's hands pulled away to grab the bulge between the Vocaloid's legs, having him cry out. "A small make-out got you this hard?"

"Sh-Shut up." Piko pouted and looked away. Hiro smiled as he pressed his thumb hard on the smaller length, his other hand slowly sliding behind him and grabbing a cheek that was hiding in the shorts he was wearing. The silverette released a loud moan and collapsed onto the taller teen underneath him. "H-Hiro, hurry up." The blonde lifted an eyebrow as he paused his teasing and glanced at the silver-haired Vocaloid. "It's only been a week since the first time. You sure?"

"If you won't do it, then I will." He heard Piko growl those last few words and felt the silver-haired teen lowered himself to the straining bulge in his underwear, peppering it with light kisses and pinning his hips to the bed. Hiro groaned in frustration and shot a glare at the Vocaloid, who smirked in response. "Don't worry. I'll get to it."

Immediately after he spoke those words, the door to the room shot open, having both teens freeze in place. The two turned to the doorway, frowning and internally groaning at the sight of the teal-haired idol. Miku looked absolutely disgusted at the sight of the silver-haired Vocaloid on top of the blonde, and had curled her fists in anger. Hiro sat up and pulled Piko closer to him, hiding his face while the silverette curled up in his arms. Piko knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it. "Hiro dear, mind telling me why the failure is with you?"

"Miku dear, mind telling me why you keep calling him a failure?" Hiro glared at the idol in response, feeling Piko clutch his shirt and lower his head. Whenever Miku was around, they both knew she would say something cruel to lower Piko's self-esteem, and Hiro was infuriated with how she could hate someone who had no control over his status. The blonde kissed the top of Piko's head and curled his arms around him. Miku scoffed from across the room with a smirk. "You know, I can't even call him a failure after hearing what Yamaha's doing."

"What do you mean?" Miku couldn't help but grin as she placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Can't wait to see your reaction. As for you, little failure," She pointed to the silverette with a giggle. "Better enjoy the time you have while you can." The idol began to make her way down the hall and out of the house, leaving the couple to contemplate what she had left. Hiro looked down to see a tearful heterochromatic gaze, and lifted his head with a gentle smile. "Hey. Don't worry about her. She won't do anything to you." Piko stayed quiet and only nuzzled him in response before the blonde lifted himself from the bed. "Oh right, I have a meeting with AH-Software about the latest concert we participated in. He said something about having a reward for me."

"Do you have to go now?" Piko grabbed his wrist with a tug, a saddening look beginning to fill his eyes. Hiro leaned in to peck the Vocaloid on the lips with a smile. "I'll be back soon." With a tight hug, the blonde exited the room and began to head down the hall, leaving the silver-haired teen on the bed. Piko sat for a couple of seconds before heading to the bathroom. "Just a little more fun before he leaves." He muttered with a smile.

* * *

Hiro returned home around noon and threw his bag over his shoulder with a sigh. The meeting with AH-Software went well, despite the fact that he also had his Vocaloids accompany the two. Yuki spent half of the meeting pointing to the blonde and calling him the "Failure's Accomplish", while Iroha and Miki were on their phones, snickering once they glanced at him. Yukari and Zunko avoided their gazes and kept their eyes on their creator, while Kiyoteru gave the teen a pitiful look. Hiro was confused with the expressions the Software-loids had given him, and he was tempted to find out why.

He entered the house, only to hear his sister's soothing voice and quiet sobs emitting from the living room. He set his bag next to his shoes and proceeded to head in that direction until he realized that the cries were coming from the silverette. In a matter of seconds, he sprinted to the doorway to see Megumi holding Piko in her arms while he curled up in her lap. She glanced up with a frown before turning back to the silver-haired Vocaloid. "Hiro's here." The blonde's heart sank when Piko glanced at him with teary eyes and a puffy face. In a flash, he jumped out of Megumi's arms and landed on the teen, wrapping arms around his neck and sending them both to the floor. "Piko, what happened?" He asked softly, holding him by the waist and helping him sit up.

Piko kept his head lowered, his sobs reduced to a few sniffles. He curled his fists as he spoke. "I-I found out what Miku meant this morning. I-It turns out that Yamaha confirmed that the V2 engine is going into retirement." At this point, Hiro's heart was in his stomach, not knowing what to say about the situation. While other Vocaloids wouldn't care about the news, it was crucial information to the silverette. Many have either been developed or updated for more current engines, but Piko was one of the only few that were still for the Vocaloid 2 engine. He didn't know what would happen if the engine were to retire.

"S-So, what happens on the day the engine retires?" Hiro was hesitant to ask, but he needed to know what would become of his lover. Piko closed his eyes with a small sigh. "A-All of our nerves will shut down, and we'll be lifeless. I-I've seen it happen with the V1 Engloids."

"Who told you this?"

"The Kagamines came over looking for you, and they spilled it. I-I thought they were kidding, but after they left, I went to see for myself," He began to tremble as he held himself, more tears beginning to stream down his face. "A-All of the V2 Engloids have retired. I'm the only one left. I'm all alone."

"No you're not," Piko's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug. "You have me, Megumi, and other fans who care about you. You're not as alone as you think." Hiro held the silverette for a few moments before Megumi spoke up. "I think there's something else you need to know. It's not Vocaloid related, but still." The blonde glanced at his sister only to see a concerned expression on her face, and his eyes widened in response, pulling Piko closer to him. "Oh no." He muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. Piko glanced at the siblings with a confused look. "I-Is something wrong?"

The Yukikos kept silent before Megumi spoke up with worry. "Our dad is coming to visit." She lowered her gaze and clenched her fists.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You don't get it," Hiro pulled away briefly to glance at the Vocaloid. "He's. . . . . not big on Vocaloids. Thinks that their existence is pointless since we already have real singers. He believes the idea of Vocaloids is one of the dumbest things that mankind has ever invented. Miku was pissed when he told her this; that was honestly the only time when I saw her that mad. She was fuming the rest of the day. Point is, I don't think he'll like the idea of a Vocaloid staying here, especially if I'm dating him."

Piko lowered his head into the blonde's shoulder and closed his eyes, clutching his shirt tighter and sighing. Hiro glanced at Megumi once again. "When is he coming?"

"He told me he was going to be here around 7:30." Hiro nodded before turning back to the silver-haired teen. "That's more than enough time to hide you."

"But-"

"Piko trust me," The blonde kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand. "You don't want to meet him. Who knows what he'll do after not seeing a Vocaloid after Miku's release." The silverette nodded before the blonde picked him up off of the floor, hooking an arm under his knees and carrying him upstairs. Piko leaned into the teen and closed his eyes while Hiro glanced down at him. "So. . . . I don't want to ask this, but when is Yamaha pulling the plug?" Piko opened one eye and lowered his head. "March 31st. After that, I'll never be reactivated," He squeezed his hands together and bit his lip. "I'm scared just thinking about it. I'll never be able to see you or hear your voice again, or. . . ." He blushed at the last part of his sentence. "Feel you when we make love."

Hiro opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. In a flash, the silverette was thrown on the bed before Hiro crawled on top of him, slamming their lips together. "The stuff you say really gets to me, you know?" He bent his head lower to lick the side of his neck, making the Vocaloid squirm in response. "You probably said that last bit because you're pissed about Miku interrupting us this morning, am I right?"

"H-Hiro I'm serious."

"And you think I'm not?" The blonde glanced up at the flushed face with a blank face. "Don't think that I believe that this is funny, because it's not. If you're shut down, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I don't think I can go back to how my life was before I met you. I love you, Piko, and I will do whatever I can to make sure this doesn't happen."

"Hiro." The blonde pulled him in for another kiss and cupped his cheeks gently, Piko wrapping his legs around the other's waist as his hands began to explore.

* * *

Hiro glanced at the clock to see that 7:30 was ticking closer, balling up his fists in response. He looked back to his sister and lover sitting quietly on the couch, both having nervous expressions on their faces. He sat next to the silver-haired teen and held his hand tightly, glancing over to see a tiny mark on his neck. "Shit," He muttered while standing up to look for something to cover it up. "I didn't think it was still there." Piko almost didn't know what he was talking about until he slapped a hand over his neck. "I-I think it'll be okay," He said. "I mean, my collar covers it somewhat, and if he sees, we can pass it off as a bruise."

"If you say so." Hiro returned to his seat and gave him a final hug before the three heard knocks on the front door. Megumi stood from her place and went to answer it, giving the two teens a comforting look before disappearing into the hall. The blonde gave the Vocaloid one last squeeze and pulled away at the sound of muffled voices and footsteps. Hiro stood up once his father had entered the room. "Hey Dad."

Piko glanced upward to see a man in his early 40s, with black hair that was slicked back, and green eyes. He realized where Megumi had gotten her looks from, but was confused about why Hiro didn't look like either of them. Although, he didn't want to ask until after the fatherly ordeal was dealt with.

The Yukiko father glanced around, instantly spotting the silver-haired teen and never broke eye contact. "Would either of you mind telling me why one of those things are here?" Piko felt his heart sink somewhat, but he didn't let the emotion show, instead watching the man continue to step towards him. He never backed away even when he felt a few fingers grab his chin and lift his face. "Hmm, haven't seen one of these," He muttered, glancing behind him and noticing the USB. "That's new as well. Tell me, what year were you released?"

The silverette gulped, but answered with no hesitation. "2010." The hand pulled away and the father crossed his arms. "That reminds me. I have seen more of these creatures walking the streets," He glanced back to his children, more specifically at Hiro. "How many of them are around since I left?"

"62, with more in development," Hiro explained, also stepping closer to where the silverette was. "There are some that are privately owned and not released to the public," He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "I forgot to introduce you. Piko, this is my dad, Hikaru Yukiko, and Dad, this is Piko Utatane."

"I-It's nice to meet you." Piko stood up and bowed politely, returning to his seat shortly after. He spotted a hint of disgust in Hikaru's eyes, although he tried his best not to be affected. Unfortunately, Hiro noticed and stepped in to save the Vocaloid from the glance. "Piko, why don't you wait upstairs? Megumi and I have a lot to talk about since it's been 8 years."

Piko nodded and headed upstairs into the blonde's bedroom, closing the door behind him and sat patiently on the bed.

About half an hour later, Hiro found the Vocaloid fast asleep after leaving his sister and father downstairs, and began to make his way towards the bed. "Hey. Wake up." He muttered softly as he poked Piko's cheek. The silver-haired teen moaned somewhat and shifted, opening his eyes halfway and glancing at the blonde. "Hey. What time is it?" He asked while rubbing sleep out of one of his eyes.

"It's 8:03," Hiro replied, handing him a sandwich to eat. "Dad and Meg are talking so I'm free for the time being."

"Okay," In no time, the Vocaloid had finished the sandwich and thanked the blonde in return. Silence followed the two as they sat next to each other, Piko pressing his hands into his lap. He thought back to his question of why Hiro didn't look like Hikaru nor Megumi. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but it was better than staying silent. "Hey Hiro, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but why don't you look like your father or Megumi?"

Hiro stayed quiet, and Piko immediately began to think this wasn't a good idea. He was about to apologize until the blonde sighed and leaned back. "Well, it's kinda complicated, but Megumi and I don't have the same mom. You see, before I was born, Dad was cheating on Meg's mom, but she didn't find out until my mom got pregnant. And since she couldn't take care of me, Dad took me in after I came around," He paused and crossed his legs, lowering his head before he continued. "But Meg's mom wasn't very pleased, and she ignored me since I wasn't hers. Sometimes she would yell at me and say it's my fault that Dad cheated on her. She would even try to convince him to drop me off at an orphanage somewhere. Only reason why I'm still here is because he and Meg cared about me."

"Where's your mother now?"

"I'm honestly not sure," The blonde replied. "But if I want to talk to her, I could get her info from Dad since they still keep in touch, so it's not a huge problem." He glanced back towards the silverette with a calm smile. "I'll introduce you to her one of these days."

"I'd like that." Piko replied with a light blush, kissing the teen's cheek and swinging his legs off of the bed. "Well, I'd better sleep in the guest room. I think your dad would find it suspicious that I'm sharing a room with you." Hiro frowned slightly, but couldn't help agreeing with him. He had told Piko earlier that morning that he wanted to hide their relationship from their father until he left. The problem with that was the two were so used to the constant hugs and kisses, and they had no idea how long Hikaru was staying. It was also going to be weird for the two to sleep alone because they were so used to sharing a bed.

Before Piko had a chance to get off of the bed, Hiro grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Piko's eyes widened as he felt hands grab his sides and pull him closer. "Hey-" He was interrupted with kisses. "Aren't-we-supposed-to-be careful?"

"I know, but I can't help myself." Hiro whispered in response with another kiss, finally allowing Piko to pull away. "As much as I want this to continue, but let's save the fun for when your dad leaves."

"I'll take you up on that offer." The blonde smirked in response, having the Vocaloid smile and whisper a quiet confession before leaving the room.

 **Me: So now we introduce Hiro and Megumi's father into the mix. Yeah I've been debating on how I should introduce him, and it's been on my mind for a while. I feel as though this chapter was so half-assed because I was so in a rush to post it, and I kinda got lazy near the end. Ah fucking well, I can fix it later. Oh and before I forget, the only reason why I wrote that there were only 62 Vocaloids because this fic takes place late 2015(for the readers who haven't noticed), so that's why any releases in late November to present time are not counted(if those were counted then I would have written 67, not including private Vocaloids). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, then follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	13. Lazy Day

Chapter 13: Lazy Day

Hiro nuzzled his head into a pillow as his dreams were filled with his silverette lover, imagining that Piko was going to receive a V4 release and not shut down with the Vocaloid 2 engine. Piko would have the happiest grin on the face and they would spend the entire day celebrating the update, not caring about what the more popular Vocaloids would say. After the party, the two teens would return to the blonde's bedroom to continue their celebration.

The thought snapped Hiro out of his dreams and blush hard, squinting once he saw the sun glaring through the window. Once he rubbed sleep out of his eye, he noticed that something was attached to his waist. He glanced under the covers to see a pair of pale arms wrapped around him, and glanced behind him to see white hair nuzzling into his figure. "U-Umm Piko?" His response was a moan and a nuzzle. "Why are you in my bed?"

"It was cold, so I came in here to sleep." Piko replied, pulling himself closer to the blushing teen.

"You could have gotten a blanket." Hiro tried to squirm out of the smaller Vocaloid's hold, but Piko wasn't going to let go that easily. "Go back to your room before someone finds you here."

"I don't think _this_ wants me to leave." The blonde heard a tone of seduction in the silverette's voice as he felt a few of his fingers run against the bulge in his pajama pants. Hiro jerked up in response before the Vocaloid pushed him onto his back and straddling him. "No one will know what we're doing. Just relax and let me take care of you." Hiro felt very reluctant at first, but the comforting look hidden in his lustful gaze was all of the reassurance he needed.

Piko leaned down to gently kiss the blonde and felt sparks of pleasure ripple through him when their lips connected. He cupped the other's cheeks as he began to grind his hips against the tented fabric. Both teens' moans were muffled by the kiss and Hiro's hands began to sneak their way under the silverette's shirt. His fingers gently tugged on each nipple simultaneously, causing Piko to break the kiss and cry out before Hiro silenced him with another. "Do you want them to hear us?" The Vocaloid kept quiet and looked down to see the straining bulge that seemed very uncomfortable. He made his way down and swiftly pulled on the pants waistline, enough for the blonde's erection to spring free. Piko bent down and gently drew his tongue over the head, causing Hiro to tense up. He smirked and began to go down on the blonde once again, taking in more of his length and sucking lightly, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Hiro began to feel lightheaded at the pleasure he received, tilting his head back with a flushed face. He grabbed onto the sheets underneath him as he was devoured by the smaller teen. This was his first blowjob, and he was never aware that it felt this good. As Piko continued to work his magic, one of Hiro's hands tangled itself in his hair and tugged hard. This caused the silverette to release a sexual moan, and Hiro's heart melted at the sound before it sank into his gut. There was a burning heat at the base of his stomach and all he wanted to do was release it. With Piko between his legs, it wouldn't take him long to reach his release.

Piko pulled off of the erection and nuzzled it tenderly, fully intoxicated by the scent wavering off of it, before placing it back in his mouth once again. Once he did, he noticed that something was off. Piko felt the blonde's member began to grow in size, and he paused to look up at the teen. He knew that Hiro was close and he smirked, knowing just how to finish him off. He bent down and took the head of the length in his mouth, and poked the slit with his tongue while stroking the base. A tiny blow was all he needed to do before Hiro grunted loudly, and a good portion of Piko's face was covered in semen.

"Ah shit. I'm sorry." Hiro apologized and immediately sat up after he saw the mess. Piko wiped some off of his cheek and placed the cum-coated fingers into his mouth. He gaze at the blonde with half-lidded eyes and moaned. "It's sweet." He said, and Hiro's face was passed the point of red. He pulled up his pants and proceeded to head to the door. "Stay here, I'll get a rag for your face." Piko nodded and waited patiently, pulling another string of sperm and licking it off the tip of his finger. He couldn't help but get another taste since he was so in love with it. By the time Hiro came back, he was already finished cleaning half of the mess.

Once the two were cleaned up and dressed, they made their way downstairs to get something to eat before heading out of the house to find something to do, mainly because Hiro didn't want to stay near his father. Piko had suggested going to Crypton's latest press conference to see what the latest news was. Hiro grimaced at the mention, but knew it was better than to be home at the moment. On their way, they saw various other cars heading to the same destination, and knew that in those vehicles were reporters and photographers.

It didn't take them long to reach Crypton Headquarters, and they weren't surprised to see a crowd of fans going inside. Upon entrance they see the crowd heading into a small ballroom where the conference was being held, and started to head in that direction. They found seats near the back and talked quietly to themselves before Crypton made his way on stage. To their surprise, the conference only consisted of him talking about the latest news on Miku and the Kagamines' update to the Vocaloid 4 engine, and had confirmed that the duo were releasing on Christmas Eve. After those announcements, the conference had ended and everyone was making their way towards the exit. "Well, that was a waste of time." Hiro muttered under his breath as Piko trailed behind him closely. They both stepped out of the building only for a familiar voice to sneer at them. "Shouldn't you be in storage or something?"

Piko hid behind the blonde as the Kagamines approached them with smirks, showing off their V4 outfits with pride. "Why are you even around anyway?" Rin lifted an eyebrow with a hand on her hip. "No one cares about you."

"He probably wants to suck off some wealthy man so he can try to stay alive," Len replied and crossed his arms. "Imagine what would happen if Crypton got a hold of him." Their fingers interlocked as they glanced at the couple with smirks. "Right~?" Piko shrouded behind the blonde and tried to hide, but the two Vocaloids grabbed him and pulled him away. "Who would want you, anyway? No one likes failures." Rin whispered in his ear.

"Besides," Len leaned in close on his right side. "You might make other Vocaloids look bad if you're with their company. It's no wonder Sony doesn't have other failures like you."

"Your voice is one thing, but you're design is so unoriginal, a child can compare you to other anime characters."

"I can say the same about you two," Piko replied in a stern tone. "I've seen plenty of anime characters that have blonde hair and blue eyes. And there are many characters that wear sailor tops, so don't think you're so special," The two pulled away with glares as the silverette continued. "I've seen some of your concept art, and you looked like any other anime character. Your hairstyles and outfits were nothing new."

"What was that?" Rin was tempted to lash out at what he was saying, but Len was squeezing her hand to keep her still. Piko crossed his arms with a lowered head. "Although, I've never seen a character with Len's hairstyle. Probably because no one wants banana-shaped hair because it's the dumbest idea."

"Excuse you!?" Now Len was upset and he stepped forward in front of his partner's place. "Only reason why it's shaped like that is because my character item is a banana."

"Yeah sure. Just be grateful it's not shaped like the kind of banana that you like to play with every night," The silverette smirked at him. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors." The blonde took a step back with wide eyes and lowered his gaze. Rin kept her ground and glared at the Vocaloid. She was about to say something to retaliate until Piko interrupted her. "And don't think I haven't heard the rumors of you seducing fellow fans so you can get more popularity votes, dear Rin- _chan_. Think of what would happen if those rumors were true."

"You wouldn't." Rin had a frightened look on her face and Piko's gaze was fixed on the duo as he turned away. "Try me." He grabbed Hiro's hand and began to lead him away from the scene before the conversation got ugly. He didn't care where he was going as long as it was well away from those two. Meanwhile, Hiro had stayed silent throughout the situation because he knew deep down that Piko wanted to handle this himself. He thought he shouldn't get involved. The blonde allowed the smaller teen to drag him towards the steps of the Sony building and the two of them sat on the third step. A few silent moments passed before Piko let out a yell and ruffled his hair. "Ugh those two seriously piss me off!"

"It could have been worse." Hiro pointed out, and the silverette couldn't help but nod in return. The blonde held his hand gently to calm him down, kissing his knuckles and holding them close. Piko blushed in response and turned away. "Don't do that when we're in public."

"It's not like anyone cares," Hiro responded with a smile. "Besides, who would pay attention to the two of us?"

"You would be surprised." The blonde sighed and rose to his feet, taking the silverette with him and smirked seductively. "So what you're saying is whenever we're alone, I can kiss you all I want." Piko's blush grew and pulled away with a lowered gaze, Hiro's smirk turning into a grin. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled the silverette towards home despite his protests.

 **Me: I honestly had no idea what the hell to name this chapter, but I decided to go with _Lazy Day_ since nothing is really happening plot-wise. One thing I enjoyed was Piko's counterattack against the Kagamines. I found that to be absolutely beautiful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	14. Taken

Chapter 14: Taken

At the sound of the door, Piko jumped out of his seat on the couch and ran down the hall to tackle the blonde in a bear hug. Hiro grabbed the silverette by the waist, but that didn't stop the two of them from heading towards the floor. Piko nuzzled him with closed eyes as he tightened his grip around Hiro's neck. "What's with you?" Hiro asked him.

"You've been busy and I haven't seen you often," Piko replied quietly. "And I've missed you." He lifted his head to peck the blonde on the lips before nuzzling him again. Hiro lifted himself off of the ground and adjusted the Vocaloid's legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He began to make his way towards the living room and sat on the couch with Piko in his lap. "Well I'm free for the time being if you want to do something."

"Is kissing you an option?" Hiro smirked and pecked him on the lips. "Yes, but just because my dad isn't home doesn't mean we can do whatever we want."

"Didn't you say we needed to act as though we weren't dating?"

"I didn't say we needed to act like that when he's not around. We just need to be careful in case he shows up." Piko cupped his cheeks and leaned forward so their foreheads touched, gazing deep into his eyes and smiling. Hiro gently tilted his head up so their lips could touch, wrapping arms around him to make sure he didn't go anywhere. The silverette's face tinted pink as his hands cupped the blonde's neck as the kiss deepened. He slowly began to grind against the taller teen, and they both moaned in response. Hiro's hands traveled lower until they reached the silverette's ass and squeezing it tightly. Piko broke the kiss briefly to cry out before diving for Hiro's lips once again. "I feel as though you use this as an excuse to have sex with me."

"Maybe~" Piko moved his lips to the blonde's neck and began to suck on the skin, smirking when he felt something hard press against his thigh. "But I know you enjoy it."

Hiro flipped their positions and threw the silverette on the cushions, hovering over him and slamming their lips together again. Piko wrapped legs around his waist while they were both trying to undress each other. Hiro had barely pulled his pants down when he heard the front door open. In an instant, he pulled the silverette out of the room and down another hall so they wouldn't be seen by whoever walked in the house.

* * *

Piko stepped down the sidewalk as he made his way home after spending some time in the city. He texted Hiro to tell him that he was on his way home. He was excited for that evening because he was able to watch his favorite show with the blonde. He hoped that he would make it home before it started. The silverette smiled to himself and began to walk faster.

"What's with the smile, failure?" Piko's smile grew into a frown when he heard a familiar voice sneer behind him. He didn't need to turn around once Miku stepped beside him with a hand on her hip. "Happy with the fact that you'll be dead in a couple months, or is it because you can't keep your hands off of my Hiro."

"He's not yours. Nor will he ever be." Piko responded as he stepped away from her. He stopped once he saw the blonde duo in front of him with smiles. "Aw don't be like that, Utatane." Len grinned.

"We just wanna talk." Rin finished with a tilted head. Piko proceeded to walk passed them until they both hooked him by the arm. "I'm not in the mood."

"It won't take long." He heard Luka's voice from behind Miku, and he turned to see the pinkette walk towards him. Across the street, he saw a black limousine parked on the sidewalk, and Kaito and Meiko were peeking through the open window. Piko glanced at all of them before noticing something spray his face, which came from Luka's direction. He was about to ask what it was until his vision became blurry, and he felt himself fall forward in the Kagamines' arms.

When he awoke, he found himself on the floor of what looked like a basement, unable to move as his hands were tied behind his back. He glanced around with slightly widened eyes as he tried to struggle, but his binds were tighter than he expected and wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

Piko's head shot up at the voice, and he gazed around the room to see a familiar greenette in the shadows. Gumi lifted her head, and the silverette saw the smirk she wore on her face. "I wasn't so sure of the Cryptonloids' plan at first, but now I know it wasn't a bad idea."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see." Gumi opened the door to let the rest of the Main 8 inside of the room as they circled around the silverette. Piko avoided eye contact as Miku knelt next to him. "Don't worry. We won't keep you for long." Piko saw the malicious smirks they wore and began to grow scared. He averted his gaze to avoid eye contact as the teal-haired Vocaloid leaned in closer. "You see failure, we plan to make sure you stop singing for good. How we plan to do that is a method you know too well."

The silverette stayed silent as she pulled away, and saw the girls exit the room. Piko looked up to see Len, Kaito, and Gakupo staring down at him with an evil glint in their eyes. "You look so vulnerable in that position," Kaito stated. "Like a scared mouse hiding in a corner."

"Not to mention," Gakupo knelt down to the silverette's eye level and pulled him close by the chin. "He looks rather delicious, don't you think?" Piko's eyes widened slightly as he was suddenly flipped over onto his knees as the upper half of his body collapsed onto the floor with a thud. He grunted slightly at impact and tasted blood from his lip. He felt a presence behind him, and was about to turn around until a hand grabbed him by the hair and slammed him back onto the floor. "Now now. No peeking." Len sneered from the side, and the fear inside him began to grow once he felt slim fingers wrap themselves around the hem of his pants. Piko began to squirm, but that only made it easier for whoever was behind him to pull is pants completely off. "Now then," He heard Gakupo's voice and realized that the samurai was behind him. "I've heard from the twins that you're some sort of noble whore."

"It's true," Len spoke up. "We overheard Sony a couple years back when the sales charts were released."

"Really now?" Gakupo leaned in closer, so close that his lips almost touched with Piko's when the silverette turned his head. "Then I guess I'll have to see what he's got." Piko's face was thrown down on the concrete again, and his eyes widened when he felt something prodding his entrance.

* * *

Hiro glanced at the clock again and looked down at his phone for any texts. He leaned his head back with a worried sigh and turned off the TV, which showed the promo for their favorite TV show. Megumi entered the room and saw her brother's uneasy face, and glanced at the clock. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's busy with something."

"I hope you're right," Hiro replied sadly. "But he hasn't answered any of my texts nor has he called me, and it's making me worry more."

"He's probably with Lui and Ring, and he hasn't had the time to check his phone." Hiro lowered his gaze and held his phone close. "I hope so." Megumi gave him a concerned glance before heading upstairs to her room while the blonde stayed quiet on the couch. Hiro's grip tightened as he waited impatiently for a response from the small Vocaloid. He sighed with closed eyes as he sat in silence. "Piko please. I need to know where you are."

 **Me: I was trying so hard to get this chapter out by the end of today because TODAY IS MY SON'S BIRTHDAY AND I DID NOT PLAN MISSING OUT ON HIS POTENTIAL BIRTHDAY GIFT(even though this might be a shitty gift) BUT WHATEVER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ADORABLE PRECIOUS SON UTATANE PIKO! SIX YEARS AND STILL KICKING(Okay well not really but still). Anyway if you like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	15. Contained Screams

Chapter 15: Contained Screams

Piko lay still on the stone floor underneath him, closing his eyes and hoping to get some rest after the painful ordeal he had gone through. He didn't know how long he was there, nor did he know where he was. All he could focus on was the sore feeling that lingered in his backside. Whenever he moved, he winced in pain, and he couldn't tell if it was blood or semen rolling down his thigh. The silverette knew for a fact that he had a busted lip and a potential black eye from being thrown around on his arrival, and his jaw ached from how much has been in his mouth.

He heard the door open and weakly tilted his head to see teal hair and two pairs of blue eyes. Instantly, he knew Miku and the Kagamines had come to humiliate him further. Piko didn't quite exactly hear what Len was saying, but he heard something along the lines of how tight he was. He felt his head being tilted towards the ceiling and he saw the diva's smirk. "How was your stay?" Piko didn't respond and instead averted his gaze, having Miku glare at him and grab him by the throat. "Won't you answer me?" She asked sweetly as she tightened her grip. The silverette had chosen not to talk due to his already hoarse voice, and he didn't intend on making it worse.

Miku let him go and got to her feet. "Very well. I'll make you talk. Rin, hand me the laptop." The female Kagamine stepped forward and handed the diva the laptop that was tucked under her arm. She motioned for Len to give her a black cord, causing Piko's eyes to widen in response. "Ah so you do know what this is," Miku leaned forward to log into the laptop, plugging in the cord and holding the opposite end. "It's been a few days, and I bet the boys are tired of doing it at this point, so I just thought of an idea to make their lives easier by making sure you don't sing for good." Miku turned him over, lifting an eyebrow at their handiwork before plugging in the opposite end of the cord into his backside. "You didn't hold back, did you?"

"We didn't have a reason to hold back," Len replied with crossed arms. "By the time we were done, we were trying to wash the failure off."

"I see." Piko knew she was mere seconds away from pressing the shut down button on the laptop, and tears began to roll down his face. Whatever hope he had left was in the tears that dripped to the floor. He refused to look at the three above him as his nerves slowly left him. "Goodbye failure." He heard Miku say before his vision faded to black.

* * *

Hiro's eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his face. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself from the nightmare he had witnessed and glanced over to the side, hoping to see the silver-haired teen curled up under the covers next to him. The blonde sighed and decided to get out of bed and take a bath to try and clear his head.

Ten minutes later, Hiro sank into the water with a lowered gaze, thinking back to his nightmare: He was walking the halls of Crypton Future Media Headquarters for some reason, finding it odd that he hasn't seen Miku or the other Cryptonloids around. A few seconds later, he was met with a mysterious door with muffled sounds being heard from the other side. Hiro hesitated for a moment before slowly turning the knob and pulling the door open. He closed the door behind him as the sounds grew louder, only for him to realize that the voice belonged to Piko. He quickly made his way down the stairs and was welcomed with another door. Piko's voice sounded as though it was on the other side, and he threw the door open to be welcomed with a scarring sight. Piko was sitting in the laps of both Kaito and Gakupo, both of their erections buried in his entrance while Len was shoving his member down the silverette's throat. Piko moaned in pain as more tears fell while he tried to pull away from the blonde.

Hiro was brought back to reality when he heard a knock on the door. "Hiro, are you okay? You've been in there for a while." He internally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his sister's voice from the other side. "I've just been thinking," He replied. "I'll be out in a bit."

It didn't take him long to dress himself and head downstairs to eat, sitting at the table across from the older sibling and folding his hands together. Megumi gave him a concerned gaze and reached across the table to hold one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream about Piko," Hiro replied with a lowered head. "And I think I might have an idea as to where he is." Megumi pulled away and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. "You think he's at Crypton's?"

"Why wouldn't she be behind this?" The blonde asked with a lifted head. "Out of everyone, she hates him the most."

"You might be right," His sister replied while heading into the kitchen. "Let's go over to see if it's true after we eat." Hiro nodded and was left alone at the table. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and lowering his head.

* * *

An hour later, Megumi pulled up to CFM Headquarters and the two of them stepped out of the car. They entered the building and it wasn't long before the blonde heard a high-pitched squeal of joy from across the hall. Miku had jumped towards him and wrapped arms around his neck. "It's good to see you!" She exclaimed happily with a tighter grip, but Hiro kept the frown on his face. He pulled her away with a blank look. "You know why I'm here, so you can drop the act."

Miku's smile faded as she took a step back with a slight glare. "I don't know what you see in that failure. Why be with him when you can join me?"

"The reason should be obvious. Now tell me where he is." The teal-haired girl let out a small sigh and turned around, beckoning for the blonde to follow. The siblings stepped down the hall, Hiro being one hundred precent certain that they were going down the same hall from his dreams. If he was correct, the three should see a hidden door around the next corner.

His predictions were correct as Miku glanced around before sliding open a piece of the wall that was a darker shade than the rest. As they entered the darkly lit hallway, Hiro spoke up. "I'd also like his USB since I know you have it."

"You're so needy. First you want the brat and now you want his USB."

"I know you have it, and I know you possibly shut him down." Miku glared at him as they descended down the stairs to be welcomed with another door. To Hiro's relief, he didn't hear the silverette's moans from the other side, but that didn't stop his eyes from widening when the teal-haired diva opened the door. Piko lay motionless on the ground, hands tied behind his back with dried blood and semen around his inner thighs. Hiro darted over to the silverette and held him close, not wasting any time in realizing that he had been shut down. The blonde pulled off the hoodie he was wearing and proceeded to pull it over Piko's head.

Hiro held the small Vocaloid bridal style and turned around to face his sister and Miku. "Now, about that USB, or am I gonna have to do something really ugly?" Miku's glare remained on her face and she opened her mouth to speak a threat, but instead turned on her heel and made her way back up the steps. The blonde spent the time she was gone to cradle Piko in his arms and hold him close as Megumi watched him in silence, occasionally trailing her gaze towards the staircase.

A few moments later, the teal-haired girl returned with the silverette's USB cord along with a laptop. "It's like you read my mind." Hiro snatched the items out of her arms with a glare and opened the laptop. After plugging in both sides, the blonde took no time in clicking the awake button. Instantly, Piko's eyes flew wide and he shot up, ignoring the pain in his backside. When he saw Hiro, tears filled his eyes and proceeded to hug the other with hoarse sobs. Hiro wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "It's alright. I'm here now," Piko nuzzled into his hold as Hiro looked back at Miku. "I'm surprised with how cooperative you are. I thought you hated him."

"I do hate him," Miku scowled with crossed arms. "I only did it because I knew you would be here eventually to grab him, and I knew that you would pester me until I showed you where he was."

"I see. Don't want to be rejected again." Miku's glare grew as she stormed out of the room and back to the first floor of the building, leaving the three alone. Hiro patted the small Vocaloid on the back before lifting him off of the ground, nodding to Megumi and walking out of the building.

* * *

After a meal and a bath, Piko had fallen asleep in Hiro's lap, nuzzling into his shirt every once in a while and holding onto him tighter. Megumi sat next to the couple and stroked his cheek gently. "I hope he's alright." She said with concern, having Piko moan slightly and shift to get in a more comfortable position. Hiro petted him and kissed the top of his head. "He just needs time to recover. I don't know how long it'll be before his voice is back to normal, but I could care less. I'm just glad he's here again."

"I am too." Both of them smiled at the sleeping silverette before they heard a door close. Moments later, they glanced behind them to see Hikaru standing in the doorway of the living room, giving a blank look at the trio. "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

 **Me: Yeah I want to finish as many story chapters as I can until the year ends, so that's why I'm rushing to get these chapters done. Anyway Piko is out of containment and he and Hiro are back together. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter but it'll be either next week or next year(depending on how fast I get it done). If you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	16. Trying To Forget

Chapter 16: Trying To Forget

The siblings gave a surprised look at their father as he took another step into the room, his eyes fixated on the teen in Hiro's lap. Hiro pulled the small Vocaloid closer in fear of what his father might say. Megumi sat up in her spot and cleared her throat. "Welcome back, Dad."

"Please don't avoid the question," Hikaru replied sternly. "I want to know what's going on, or is what I'm assuming the truth?" The two stayed silent in response until the blonde released a sigh, placing Piko onto the seat next to him before standing up. "It is what it looks like, Dad. Piko and I are dating." He waited for a response from the man, not breaking eye contact from him as the silverette nuzzled into a pillow. Hikaru said nothing and only took more steps towards the three, eventually staring down at the silverette teen. A moment later, he silently made his way into the kitchen and out of sight. Hiro sighed and turned around to face the duo. "That just means he has more to say later." He spoke as he proceeded to lift the Vocaloid off of the couch.

"And when that happens, it's usually done in yelling," Megumi replied. "Is that why you're taking Piko upstairs?"

"And giving him earmuffs so he won't hear our dad screaming his lungs out." The blonde held Piko bridal style as he quickly made his way up the stairs into his bedroom. He slowly opened the door to place the small Vocaloid on the bed and pulling the covers over him. The blonde quietly pecked him on the temple, giving him a smile before stepping out of the room.

An hour later, Piko shot up to the sound of Hikaru's shouting from downstairs, and from the tone of his voice, he must have found out about his and Hiro's relationship. He curled up under the covers and placed his hands over his ears to block out the noise, but it seemed to only get louder. He stayed in that position for the next few minutes, until the screaming had disappeared, and he heard pounding footsteps heading up the stairs. It took Piko a few seconds to realize that the footsteps were heading in his direction, and he tried to conceal himself under the comforter. The bedroom door swung open harshly and slammed behind whoever walked in. The person slide against the wall and cursed out various profanity. Piko realized that it was Hiro and slightly relaxed, although his voice was what scared him. He sat up with a sheet over his head and gave a sorrowful gaze at the blonde. "I'm sorry."

Hiro lifted his head at the hoarse voice and saw tears in heterochromatic eyes. He quickly darted towards the bed and pulled the silverette into his arms, pecking his face with kisses and holding him close. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have gotten yelled at."

"It's not your fault," Hiro responded with another kiss. "He's always been like that. He would have yelled if I was dating any other Vocaloid. So don't feel bad about it." Piko nuzzled him in response as Hiro pulled him in his lap. The blonde kissed his forehead gently as Piko wrapped his arms around the other. "How is your voice?" The silverette cleared his throat to sing a few notes only for them to sound slightly hoarse. He shrugged in response before pulling himself closer. "It's not as good as I want it to be, but it'll get better."

"That's good." Piko gave him a quick kiss before sliding off of his lap and resting his head on the pillow with a slight yawn. He stretched his arms out for the other teen with a tired gaze. "Sleep with me. I need my body pillow." Hiro couldn't help but smile as he stripped down to a pair of boxers and climbed into bed next to him. Hiro stroked the other's cheek with concern. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's fine," Piko replied as he gently held his fingers and kissed them. "You came for me. That's all that matters." Hiro nodded in response as he kissed the other before they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Piko's voice soon returned to normal, which made the couple very happy. Almost immediately, the two began to create new cover songs, although Piko made sure that he didn't overdue himself. Meanwhile, Hikaru had returned to America to continue his work without saying goodbye to either of his children. When he heard the news, Hiro could care less and decided to focus on the silverette.

The duo had exited the basement studio and sat in the living room, Piko having a smile on his face and Hiro with a blush. "Uh Piko?" The silverette turned towards him at the sound of his name. "Um, why did you choose to sing that song?"

"Oh, you mean _Gigantic O.T.N.?_ " Hiro blushed harder at the title and averted his gaze in response. Piko leaned in closely before laying on top of the blonde with a nuzzle. "It's because we haven't really done anything since your dad left, and I wanted to let out my sexual frustration." At that moment, Hiro felt something nudge against his leg, and his face turned beet red. He pulled away from the silverette by the shoulders. "Are you sure that's alright?" He asked with concern. "I mean, not long ago you were being raped by Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. I don't want you to force yourself on me when you're not ready."

"I know, but. . ." He trailed off with a frown and pulled himself closer. "If I do it with you, then I might not think about it."

"Alright, but don't force yourself." Piko nodded in response before slowly pulling the other into a kiss. The silverette sat in his lap and deepened the kiss as the other tightly grabbed him by the waist and pressed their hips together. Piko released a muffled moan as they grinded against each other in sync and tongues began to battle. Hiro's hands traveled lower to where he squeezed the other's ass tightly, causing his eyes to widen and break away with a slight whimper. The blonde pulled his hands away and rested them on his shoulders to calm him down. "Are you sure you want this?"

Piko nodded in response despite the unconvincing look Hiro wore on his face. The blonde teen pulled him in for another kiss, gently pushing onto his back so he could be on top. Piko's eyes widened as flashbacks of two weeks before filled his mind and he grabbed fistfuls of Hiro's shirt with quiet whimpers. Hiro pulled back and proceeded to leave kisses on the Vocaloid's neck and collarbone, slightly frowning at the faded marks that were still present. One of his hands traveled under his shirt to tease a nipple, while the other trailed lower to take the growing bulge and massage it.

Piko's whimpers became noticeable and Hiro pulled away with a frown, seeing faint tears in his eyes. "Piko."

"I-I'm alright." The silverette replied, but the quiver in his voice told the blonde otherwise. He sat up with a sigh and pulled his hands away. "Piko, I don't want you to force yourself. If you don't feel comfortable then tell me." The silverette sat up with a sad gaze as he crossed his legs and lowered his head. "I want to forget what happened," He replied sadly. "But whenever you touch me, the memories come back on their own, and I just feel scared. I wanna do it, but I just feel nervous when I'm touched."

Hiro crossed his arms with a lifted eyebrow before an idea clicked into his head. He grabbed the silverette by the wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom and locking the door behind them once they were inside. Piko felt slight fear swell in his chest, but he trusted the blonde with his plan. Hiro opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a band of rope and held them out. Piko's eyes widened with fear as he took a step back and shaking his head no. Hiro shook his head once he saw tears and gave the rope to him "W-What?"

"Tie me to the bed," Hiro explained with a hand on his hip. "That way I won't touch you, and you won't get scared." Piko gave him a concerned look, and he smiled in response. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." The silverette nodded and straddled the blonde. After a few minutes, Hiro struggled against the binds and making sure they were secure. In the back of his mind, he was slightly regretting this because of his desire to touch the other, but he knew that what he was doing was right.

Surprisingly, their love making had no problems at all, and Piko was enjoying himself to the fullest. Although he couldn't use his hands, Hiro was allowed to thrust into the silverette to assist him. He had realized that one of his fantasies was finally coming true, and he moaned at the idea of what else he could do. Just seeing Piko bounce in his lap was enough to make him lose his mind. He was tempted to struggle in his binds in order to free himself, but that would also mean ruining the sight before him.

Luckily, both of their stomachs were soon coated in white, and Hiro came shortly after. The couple panted as they gave each other glances before Piko smiled at the other. Hiro smiled in return and glanced at the rope holding him. "Oh. Sorry." Piko reached out to untie the rope, and once it fell, Hiro shot up and grabbed the silverette by his cheeks and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Piko moaned slightly before they broke away with slightly flushed faces. "Did you still feel scared?"

Piko shook his head and pulled off of his lap, quietly moaning from the empty feeling. "I actually wanted to do that for a while." He said with a blush before getting to his feet so he could clean up in the bathroom, winking to the other before leaving the room. Hiro sighed and pulled up his pants before leaning back on the bed. A few minutes later, the small silverette returned and crawled onto the bed, curling up next to the blonde and closing his eyes. "Thanks Hiro. I kinda needed that."

"It's not a problem," Hiro replied while wrapping an arm around him. "I'm just glad to help you." The silverette giggled and nuzzled into the pillow, wrapping arms around the blonde's torso. "I love you."

"I love you too." The two gave each other a final kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 **(A/N): I'm honestly glad with this chapter. Like I don't want to punch myself in the face because of a(possibly)badly written chapter. I don't know how many chapters this story is gonna have, so I'm just going with the flow. Anyway if you like this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the continuation.**


	17. Birthday Wish

Chapter 17: Birthday Wish

As the end of the year approached, the weather became colder by the day. Everyone was getting ready for the holidays and thought it was a lovely time to celebrate. However, the Yukiko household grew anxious with each passing second, silently counting down the days until March 31st approaches them. Piko felt more nervous as the days came and gone, and there were times where he would break down into tears and say that he wasn't ready to die. Hiro could only hug him and do the best he could to comfort the silverette.

The couple were cuddling on the couch watching a show they enjoyed and waiting for Megumi to come home with news from Sony. Hiro had an arm around the other's waist as Piko nuzzled into him with closed eyes. The blonde glanced over at the calendar, noticing that December 8th was only a few days away. He lowered his head, wondering what he should give Piko for his birthday. This year would mark the Vocaloid's 5th anniversary, and he wanted to make sure it was something special. He closed his eyes and thought to himself for a moment before feeling the other's grip on him tighten. He glanced down to see Piko with tears in his eyes once again. He forced the silverette to sit up and unwrapped his arms around him, and Piko curled into a ball. "Hey, no crying, alright? Everything's gonna be okay." Hiro lifted his face and wiped away one of his tears and pulled him into another hug. "I promise we'll get through this."

"B-But-"

"Piko, thinking about retirement isn't going to make the situation better," The blonde cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips. "It's only going to stress you out and your hair is white enough," Piko nuzzled him in response as he calmed down slightly, although his sobs were still heard. "Don't focus on that, okay? Maybe Sony will consider an update since your fanbase is growing."

"You think so?" Hiro held onto his fingers gently and pecked his lips once again with a comforting smile. Piko closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths before glancing at the blonde. "Thanks for the encouragement. I really need it."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" The silverette shook his head in response and pulled himself closer. "I don't want to be seen by anyone."

"Then, what do you want to do?" Piko turned around and leaned into the blonde with closed eyes and placed his feet on the floor, glancing back at the blonde with a smile. "I just want to stay with you." Hiro blushed in response and pecked his cheek, reaching forward to change the channel on the TV. Piko curled up against the other and glanced over at the screen to see a classic movie, and he smiled in response. "Imagine how far humans have become. From making colorless pictures to creating us."

"Well, back then, movies were the hit new thing," Hiro replied while wrapping an arm around his waist. "If Vocaloids existed in the 50s, we'd all be holograms by now. I wonder if Vocaloids would still be popular if that was the case."

"I think it would have. I mean, look at Godzilla or any other classic monster. They may not be as relevant now, but they're still popular."

"Fair point," The two sat in silence once again as Hiro glanced at the calendar on the wall a second time before turning it back towards the TV. "Say, what do you want for your birthday? It's not too long from now." Piko lifted his head to think with a finger on his chin before turning back to the blonde. "Nothing. I just want to be with you."

"You don't want to do anything?"

"Surprise me." The silverette replied before looking back at the TV with a smile. Hiro nodded in response and pulled the younger closer to him, glancing over at his phone to see a confirmation screen.

* * *

The sun began to set as Piko and Hiro exited the restaurant and began to wander the streets. Piko blew into his hands to keep them warm as snow drifted from the sky. Hiro pulled his scarf over his face with closed eyes and held onto one of the silverette's hands, glancing over at the various Vocaloids they passed. Oliver had supposedly returned to Japan to stay with the Kagamines for the holidays, and the three of them were buying various sweets at the candy store, Kiyoteru was Christmas shopping for the other Vocaloids of AH-Software, Galaco and Mayu were strolling around town on one of their usual dates, and Rana and Flower were enjoying some hot chocolate in a nearby cafe.

The two arrived at the park, and Hiro lead the other to a more secluded spot. Piko lifted an eyebrow but decided he should trust the other with what he was planning. They stopped under a tree and the blonde glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Hiro, is everything okay?" Piko asked with concern as he lifted an eyebrow as he was pulled closer to the trunk of the tree. "Well, since today is your birthday, I wanted to make it special."

"You already took me to dinner. What more could you do?"

"This," Hiro pulled a small box out of his pocket, and Piko had a feeling he knew this was. The blonde opened the box for the other to see a silver ring placed inside of a black cushion with a small turquoise gem placed in the middle. Slowly, Piko took the box out of his hand gently before glancing back at him with tears in his eyes and a smile. "This isn't a proposal, is it?"

"Not exactly," Hiro cupped his hands with a soft gaze. "It's a promise ring. It's my way of telling you I won't find someone like you. After V2's retirement in a few months, I won't find another boyfriend because I will always love you. I want you to always remember that." Piko chuckled and wiped away one of his tears, although more rolled down his cheeks as he released a few sobs. "You idiot. You didn't have to do this."

"I did anyway." Piko laughed as the two pulled each other into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and closing his eyes as Hiro wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Piko held onto the box tightly as the kiss deepened and became more aggressive. They pulled back for air and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "You wanna continue this at home?" Hiro panted as he rested his head on Piko's shoulder. The silverette nuzzled him in response and gently blew in his ear as a response. "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Piko bit into one of the pillows as the blonde above him thrusted hard into his prostate, causing him to cry out as a response. One of his legs rested on Hiro's shoulder so he could have better access, and one of his hands stroked the silverette's erection harshly. Both of Piko's hands gripped the sheets tightly, his face was flushed red and his mouth hung open, releasing whatever moans into the air. "Damn." Hiro muttered as he bent down slightly, feeling his release began to make itself known. Piko rose from the bed and cupped his cheeks, forcing the blonde into a rough kiss with tongues battling and teeth clashing. "H-Hiro, I'm close."

"Me too." After a few more thrusts, Piko came on his stomach with a loud cry, and the tightness around him caused Hiro to follow shortly after. After a moment, Hiro slowly pulled out of the silverette, earning a moan of loss from the other, and pulled up his boxers to head to the bathroom. Piko noticed semen slowly dripping from his ass, and he squirmed in discomfort. The sex was nice, but he always hated the feeling of cum dribbling onto the sheets because it felt like he was bleeding. He wished there was a way to keep it from doing that.

Hiro returned with a wet rag, and Piko sighed happily as he was cleaned off as he nuzzled his head into the pillow. Once he was finished, the blonde gave the other a shirt to sleep in and removed the sheet on top of the bed so it could be washed. The two crawled under the covers to cuddle and gave each other one last kiss for the night. "I love you." Piko whispered as he scooted closer to the blonde.

"I love you too. Happy birthday." Hiro responded before pulling him close and succumbing to sleep.

 **(A/N): I finally got this chapter done before son's birthday. Now that I have motivation to work on this story again, I might update more frequently now that I reminded myself what the rest of the plot is. Anyway if you like this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and await the continuation.**


End file.
